The Next Generation
by konwin
Summary: Follow the next generation through their senior year of high school. Where there will be love, hart break, laughter, and tears.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE! **

Benjamin (Ben) Harrington – Is the seventeen- year-old son of Massie and Derrick Harrington. He's a senior at Westchester High. Standing at 6'2 with a chiseled six-pack he is a grade one hottie with Massie's chocolate brown wavy hair and Derrick's puppy dog brown eyes. He has a twin sister Natalie whom he affectionately calls Squirt since he was born a full minute and a half earlier much to her displeasure. He's one of the three captions of the boy's varsity soccer team where he is also the star goalie like his father, and has more fan girls up in the stands then he can count. Every one he meets instantly wants to be his friend with his good natured ways and laid back attitude, but very few actually get to see the real him. At the beginning of the summer he broke up with his girlfriend Libby Macintyre. When he came back to school that fall all the girls seemed to know this but what they don't know is that over the summer he feel head over heels for another girl but the only problem is he doesn't know if she likes him back.

Natalie (Nat) Harrington- is the seventeen-year-old daughter of Massie and Derrick Harrington. She is also a senior at Westchester High. Just like her twin she has Massie's chocolate brown waves, she also inherited Massie's amber eyes and ski slope nose. She loves to play soccer as well, not because she was born with the natural ability like Ben but because when she was younger that was the only game they played because he was so obsessed with it. With her stunning good looks you would think that she has a boyfriend but sadly you are mistaken. Ben takes his role of big brother a little to seriously and almost always ends scaring off the poor boy not to long after they start going out. But over the summer she developed a secret crush on Nate Fisher and she thinks he likes her back! He's one boy Ben is bound to approve of!

Nathanial (Nate) Fisher- is the seventeen-year-old son of Claire and Cam Fisher. He's a senior at Westchester High. He is the oldest in a set of triplets and doesn't let the other two forget it. He inherited Claire's baby blues and Cam's shaggy dark hair make the girls flock towards him. He is one of the other captions of the boy's varsity soccer team. He is the buggiest flirt to ever grace the halls of Westchester High and because of this there's always a string of girls following behind him convinced that he's the one. But the only girl he has real feelings for is Sam Dwyer. Unfortunately for him Sam has a boy friend and whenever he see's them together he just wants to punch something or someone. Maybe he needs to make her jealous so she will realize her feelings for him?

Ryan (Ry) Fisher- is the seventeen-year-old son of Claire and Cam Fisher. He is also a senior at Westchester High. He has Cam's dark blue eyes and Claire's white blond strait hair. Out of all his friends he's the most serious one caring about grades and how his hair looks. Him and Nate are total opposites where's Nate is more laid back and flirtatious Ryan is more studious and rule abiding, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to have fun. He is the other caption of the boy's varsity soccer team, and is extremely attractive thus has his own following of fan girls. But the girl who captured his hart at an early age is Natalie Harrington but with Ben always keeping watch on her there's no way that he could ever tell her how he feels.

Emma (Em) Fisher- is the seventeen-year-old daughter of Claire and Cam and is a senior at Westchester High. She is the only girl and the baby of the family, which Nate teases her about it constantly. Just like her brothers she is obsessed with soccer but who wouldn't be if you spent your childhood playing it 24/7. She has sandy blond stick strait hair that is a little passed shoulder length and Cam's green eyes. She also has Claire's sugary sweet personality. She's very tall for a girl standing flat-footed at 5'10. She is one of the captions of the girl's varsity soccer team. Even though she has two older brothers they aren't two protective of her, they watch over her but nothing like Ben does over Nat. She has the buggiest crush on Ben Harrington but no one knows not even Nat, and she's trying to keep it a secret for as long a possible but what happens when she gets wind from Nat that Ben has fallen for someone?

Samantha (Sam) Dwyer- Is the Seventeen-year-old daughter of Kristen and Joe Dwyer. She is a senior at Westchester High. She has her fathers brown hair and his gray eyes but her facial features are all Kristen right down to her pert little ski slope nose. She loves soccer and is the other caption for the girl's varsity soccer team, much to Nat's displeasure. Along with her mothers facial fetchers she also inherited her moms way with words and if you insult her or any of her friends you and your reputation will be in shreds before you even know what happened. She's been dating Chris Hanson for over a year and a half but there seams to be trouble in paradise.

**Ok this is my first story ever but let me know if you want me to continue with it asap! reviews of any kinda are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Natalie Harrington was passing irritably back and forth across her homes front hall. She glanced down at her watch and let out an exasperated sigh. She stomped over to the stairs and yelled up them

"BENJAMAN GET YOU ASS DOWN HEAR WERE GOING TO BE LATE!"

When she heard no reply Natalie swiftly turned around and walked over to the fount door and yanked it open. The warm autumn air hit her just as the door was opened sending her hair blowing out behind her. Swiftly she walked over to her black convertible and got in throwing her bags in the back seat. She started the car and drove around their circular driveway and pulled up in front of the front door. She put the car in park and then preceded to slam the horn honking it until she saw the front door open and a boy tumbled out. He quickly walked over to the passenger side door and opened it up with ease as he simultaneously tossed his backpack into the back seat. Natalie shot him a dirty look as he sat down but he just flashed her one of his trademark grins.

"You know those don't work on me," Natalie growled as she speed down the driveway.

" Really I was under the impression that all I had to do was flash my pearly whites and I got out of everything" Ben said still smiling at her while he ran his hand through his all ready messy brown hair. " Or am I mistaken didn't I over hear you telling that to Em recently after I got out of a detention"

Natalie just looked at him clearly not impressed

"Well I'm not one of your ding bat of a teacher who has the hots for you I'm your sister who is now very late due to you"

"Aww squirt don't get your panties in a twist" Ben said as he gazed out the window

"Excuse me" Natalie hissed glaring at him as she stomped on the break to stop at a yellow light

"What? You know I could have taken my car you didn't have to wait. You could have gone to your precious meeting which I know for a fact is just a little get together with Abbi so you'll know everything that happened over the weekend just a bit nosey don't you think?" Ben said a bit defensively

Natalie just glared at him and peeled off as soon as the light was green; Ben turned the radio on to his favorite station cranking up the volume.

After a few minutes of silence Natalie smiled to herself, Ben was singing to himself softly. He never sang well at least not in front of his friend's family sure but never in front of others. It was all part of the image he had at school. Natalie frowned as she thought about her brother at home he was a warm, caring, smart, and all around good guy but at school he held back. Sure everyone liked him and thought that he was and open guy but Natalie knew he was one of the most guarded people she knew.

When they pulled into the school-parking log she herd Ben let out a breath and turn the radio down Natalie knew an apology was heading her way.

"Look Nat… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you late. It's just that… oh never mind" Ben said as he quickly opened the door while she was stopped waiting for some freshmen to cross in front of her. " Bye squirt have a good day be good don't do anything I wouldn't do, Oh and I need a ride after practice since I didn't drive myself today" Ben said with a smile as he reached into the back seat to retrieve his back pack. He slammed the door shut and she saw him walk over to where one of his friends was standing.

Natalie quickly drove off to find a parking spot not wanting to create a line behind her. Not that there wasn't already a line behind her but it was a completely different line. She knew that there were many boys in her school lining up to be the next to ask her out as long as Ben didn't get word of it, and she also knew that there was a line of girls just waiting for her down fall and were jostling for her position of queen bee. Natalie smirked to herself knowing that it didn't happen all throughout her school years why should her senior year be any different besides all those social climbers knew their place by now which was groveling at her feet. With her two best friends Emma Fisher and Sam Dwyer at her side she knew that her spot was never going to be in jeopardy.

As she got out of her car she saw Emma and her two brothers Ryan and Nate getting out of their car a few spots over. Natalie immediately yelled out all three of their names. Their parents were best friends and so the Fisher triplets spent many of their childhood days over at her home and Natalie and Ben had spent a good amount of time over at the Fisher home as well. They had all grown so close they were practically siblings.

"Hey Nat!" Emma yelled back waving as she made her way over to her with her older brothers following behind , Nat" Nate said as he sauntered over to her giving her one of his award winning smiles making her go week at the knees. Nate Fisher was beyond attractive; he was gorgeous, with his baby blue eyes and dark brown hair that hung over into his eyes giving him that mysterious look. "Where's your brother?" he asked looking around

"I don't know he jumped out of the car when I was stopped" Natalie said shrugging her shoulders "I think he went over to talk to Luke though and walked in with him"

"Oh, thanks, come on Ry lets go" Nate motioning for his brother to come with him

"Bye girls" both boys said at the same time as they walked away. Nate waving at all the girls and shooting some flirtatious winks as he walked by where's Ryan stopped to have a conversation with a group of girls who looked like they had died and gone to heaven just because he was talking to them.

Both Girls watched them walk away rolling their eyes.  
"So Em how was your weekend I didn't hear a peep from you?" Natalie asked

"Well our whole family was pretty quiet my grandparents were in so we had to stay in all weekend and our parents took away our phones so we couldn't plan anything that would be why you didn't hear anything from my end" Emma said as they began walking into school.

"Hey girlies wait up!" Natalie heard someone yelling

Natalie and Emma both stopped and turned around and saw the other member of there three some walking towards them.

"Hey Nat" Sam said as she walked up brushing her bangs out of her eyes "Em where were you this weekend Nat and I texted you a billion times inviting you to hang out but you never responded to any of them, what's up with that?"

"Well like I already told Nat my grandparents came in and our parents took away our phones so we wouldn't make plans to escape and go have fun," Emma said as the three of them started to walk to where their lockers were.

"Ouch" Sam said wincing

"Tell me about it" Emma replied back rolling her eyes

As the three of them rounded the corner the sent of ACQUA DI GIO filled their noses, which could only mean one thing Ben was around.

**Well this is the first chapter so tell me if you like it... please please review so i know if i should continue or not**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

As the sent filled her nose Emma did her best not to sigh. Ben Harrington was one of the best looking boys she knew and thus had been harboring a secret crush on him for over a year. She felt a presence near her shoulder and she knew he was standing by her side, she turned her head and looked up into his warm brown eyes and gave him a smile.

"Hey Benny, how was your weekend?" She asked calling him by the nickname she had used as a child she knew he hated it now but she still used it out of habit and to make him a little irritated he just look so hot when he was moody.

"Good and how was yours I miss I don't answer my phone?" Ben asked teasing her

"How do you know I didn't answer my phone?" Emma asked staring at him as she opened her locker.

"Well for one thing I had to listen to Squirt over there complied insistently for the whole weekend and I texted you when I saw creeper Joe riding his bike down the street at one in the morning and you never texted back"

Emma laughed out loud

"You really saw him? I haven't seen him since school started"

"Well your no longer over at our house at all hours of the day seven days a week like you were over the summer" Ben said flashing her a grin as he leaned against the locker next to her.

"Ya I guess your right but" BEEP BEEP BEEP the bell sounded drowning out what Emma was going to say. "Sorry I have to go if I'm late again for first hour I have a Saturday school, bye Benny" Emma said as she picked up her back pack and walked off down the hall but as she was walking away she herd Ben above the crowed yell

"See ya m's"

Emma smiled to herself as she walked down the hall towards her first class (which was calc AP) she couldn't believe that he remembered creeper Joe the old guy who would bike around at wired hours of the night that they could see from Ben's balcony that was attached to his room.

Over the summer she had spent a lot of time over at the Harrington home but it was the first time that she had spent a bunch of time with Ben mainly due to the fact that he had a lot free time on his hands since he was no longer dating Libby. One night when Emma was spending the night she couldn't sleep so she was going down stairs to watch TV until she fell asleep. But as she was walking down the hall she noticed a light on in Ben's room. Normally she would have just continued going down stairs to watch TV but she was curious why was Ben up at four in the morning when he had said good night at one. Tentatively she knocked on the door, but when she heard no answer she pushed to door open and peered in. Ben was stetting on his bed playing guitar hero with earphones in his ears plugged into the TV so he could hear the sound but no one else could. Emma walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped up obviously she had scarred him. He dropped the plastic guitar he was holding and ripped the ear buds out of his ears

"Jesus Emma, you scarred the shit out of me," Ben said breathing hard and clutching his chest a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I though I herd me come in" Emma said apologetically

"Its ok" Ben said as he ran his fingers through his hair making it stand on end.

"So why are you still awake?" Emma asked while she walked across the room and sat down on the window set that Ben had in his room.

Ben smirked at her " I could be asking you the same thing"

Emma grinned at him and he walked over and sat down next to her on the bench looking at her expectantly to tell him why she was still awake and in his room

"Well Nat fell asleep right away after we finished the movie and I couldn't sleep so I was going to go down stairs and watch TV but then I saw that the light was on in your room and I decided to investigate, so why are you still awake?" Emma questioned mimicking the look that Ben was giving her

"Well I was planning on going to bed after I left squirts room like I told you guys but when I got to my room like you I couldn't sleep and so I started playing guitar hero and I just got into it."

Emma smiled at him and he smirked back. It was then that they herd the sound of bike peddles floating in though the open window. They looked curiously at one another and then Emma climbed out the window and on to the balcony the was connected to his room (something that they discovered later in life was very handy for sneaking out late at night) and looked out on to the road when Ben arrived he quickly did the same suddenly under a street light they saw a man dressed in wired clothing riding a bike. As soon as they couldn't hear the tires or the mans singing they both busted out laughing.

"Well I best be getting back to Nat" Emma said ones they had both calmed down

"Ya I've got to get to bed" Ben agreed nodding his head

They climbed back in though the window and Ben walked over to the TV and turned it off

"Night m's" Ben said using the childhood nickname with out realizing it

"Night Benny" Emma said back and Ben snapped his head up

"What was that?" he asked

"I said night Benny"

"I know what you said I was more wondering why you said it, no one calls me that anymore because"

"You hate it" Emma fished for him

"Ya, but then why did you say it"

Emma could tell he was frustrated and a little agitated she knew he didn't like the nickname any more but she didn't realize how much it irked him to hear it.

"Well you called me m's and I guess it just slipped out sorry hearing it took me back no one calls me that any more"

"Sorry I guessed it slipped out to I haven't been out on that balcony with you alone when we went sneaking out since we were nine and we dropped water balloons on the people below at the party that my parents threw"

Emma laughed out loud

"Ya, I remember that good times, well I better get back and go to bed, I'm sure Nat has something crazy planned for tomorrow night since your parents will be gone. Well good night Ben"

" Night Emma" Ben said

Emma sighed. Reliving that night was Ben was ten times better then math class would ever be. After that night something changed between them she noticed it and every time she spent the night (which was often) she would always wait until Nat fell asleep and then would go hang out with Ben. She remembered all the nights that they sat out on the balcony looking up at the stars and just talking but nothing ever happened much to her disappointment, although she thinks that he felt the attraction to. Every night they continued to see the man on the bike and by the end of the summer had given him the nickname of Creeper Joe.

Emma giggled to herself thinking about all the Creeper Joe sightings

"Ms. Fisher is their something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Allred her math teacher asked

"No, nothing" Emma said blushing. Her brother Ryan was in the class with her and he turned around and smirked at her. When the teacher turned around she flipped him off.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at her and Emma smiled sweetly back at him.

When the bell rang Emma took off but Ryan caught up to her

"So Em what was with the giggle in the middle of class?" he asked

"Nothing I was just thinking about something that happened over the summer"

"Oh and what would that be?'

" Don't you have some book you have to go read while you pretend to ignore the girls flocking around you?" Emma asked clearly growing irritated she hated how to every one else Ryan was the quiet studious stud, but to her he was just as big of a jerk as Nate.

"Ouch that hurt but your right, about the book part, but not about the girls I don't pretend I do ignore them" with that he walked away leaving behind the sent of his bvlgari black cologne.

As Emma walked to her second class she saw her brother Nate chatting it up with a girl who she didn't really know.

Another one bites the dust, she thought to herself as she recognized the tell tail signs that the girl was falling for him even though she could tell that he didn't like her that way. Through the crowed of jostling students she smelled the sent of Natalie's perfume.

But when she turned around Nat wasn't there but she saw her glossy head bobbing away in the distance walking up to one of the younger girls on the soccer team with Sam following behind her dragging a very good looking red headed boy by the hand.

Seeing this Emma rolled her eyes but this was an every day occurrence she didn't know why she still got annoyed with the fact that Sam was dragging Chris every where. With that thought Emma called out her friends names and walked over to them leaving in her wake the smell of her perfume.

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Let me know through review's I'm open to suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

A few days latter Natalie was laying on her bed doing her history homework, while listening to her ipod. When suddenly her bedroom door burst open and a younger boy ran into the room and jumped on the bed next to Natalie.

Natalie yanked her headphones out of her ears and glared at the boy who was looking back at her.

"What do you want Matt?" Natalie asked icily still not breaking eye contact with her younger brother who's eyes merrier her own.

"Nothing" Matt said bursting out with laughter and scurrying out of her room.

Natalie rolled her eyes, younger brothers should be outlawed especially ones who were in fifth grade. But Natalie could never stay mad at him for to long he was too cute. With his amber eyes that matched her own, sandy blond hair and a light splattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, something that all three of them shared, he was one of the cutest kids she knew. Natalie put her headphones back in her ears and continued doing her homework.

A few minutes latter her door opened and she turned her head preparing to yell at Matt again but instead Ben was standing there putting his shirt on.

"Ew, Ben why on earth can you not dress completely in the bathroom after you shower?" Natalie asked averting her eyes. Most girls in her grade (well the whole school) would kill to be in her position, they would get to see Ben with out his shirt on at least once a day guarantied. With his washboard abs from all the years of playing soccer and nicely defined chest he had a very nice body that caused many girls to sigh when he removed his shirt. But not Natalie, it was her own brother and that grossed her out enough to not take pleasure in staring at him. The only time she could stand him with out his shirt was when he was outside, but on any other occasion it was just nasty in her eyes.

" Sorry squirt its just what I do" Ben said smirking at her " and mom says that its time for dinner and wants to know why your late, she told me she sent Matt up here to get you"

"That little twerp" Natalie mumbled under her breath

She followed Ben out the door and followed him downstairs to the dining room where they were having dinner that night. She was pleasantly surprised to see that there were five places set. That meant that both her parents were home, normally only one parent was home early enough to have dinner with the family, but they did set aside to have dinner as a family on the weekend but on the week days it was a luxury that she enjoyed.

After dinner was over Natalie went back up to her room to continue doing her homework Ben following her up the stairs. Natalie turned to go into her room and to her surprise Ben followed her. She walked over to her bed and Ben walked over to a chair that sat in the corner of her room. Natalie looked at him and he looked out the window.

"So Ben why are you here?" Natalie asked breaking the silence

Ben looked at her and then ran his fingers through his hair making it stand on end.

"Ben you know you can talk to me about anything" Natalie said setting her homework aside. She had never seen Ben being this reserved around her other people sure but never her.

"Well" he began " I sort a kind of like this girl but I don't know if she likes me back"

Natalie looked at him simi shocked Ben had never come to her before with issues about girls not even when they were little. He always knew what he was doing, or so she thought

"Well, why don't you just ask her or tell her how you feel" Natalie said she was definitely not used to giving him advise on girls let alone seeing this vulnerable side of him.

Ben looked at her the normal spark in his brown eyes was gone something else had replaced it but Natalie couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Nat, I can't just tell her or ask her, we have a really good thing going and I don't want to ruin it by saying how I feel if she doesn't feel the same way"

Natalie knew he was really nervous about this he never ever called her Nat and if he ever called her Natalie she knew something really bad had happened like the time he broke his wrist when they were playing over in the park when they were nine and he told her to go get Mrs. Fisher who was pushing Matt on the swing.

Natalie took a deep breath

"Ok how long have you had these feelings for her?" she asked trying to find out how long this had been going on.

"Sine half way through the summer" He responded automatically

"And why do you think she doesn't like you back?" she questioned

Ben looked at her again his brown eyes meeting her amber ones

"Well some times I think she likes me but then other times I think that she just thinks of me as a really good friend or like a brother or something like that"

"Well I think that you should tell her or hint that you like her and if she likes you back great and if she doesn't, then she doesn't, blow off the hint and make things good again by throwing in something like good I think that that would have been really weird between us if you did… something like that" Natalie said hoping that she could help her brother.

Ben was silent for a moment and then he stood up abruptly startling Natalie

"ya ok, well I have home work I should be doing thank god tomorrows Friday, talk to you latter squirt" he said as he began to walk out of the room

"Ben" Natalie called before he could open the door.

"Its Emma isn't it?" Natalie asked

Ben stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, after looking into her eyes for a few seconds he replied

"If you tell anyone I'll tell the whole school about how when we went to Disney World when we were six you peed your pants because you were scarred of Mickey Mouse"

"Deal" Natalie said instantly, damn her brother knew how to fight dirty.

"Good" Ben said his eyes returning back to normal and he walked out her room

Natalie grabbed the pillow that was lying next to her, placed it over her mouth and screamed. She couldn't believe that her brother liked her best friend. But the more she thought about the summer the more the signs were there, always hanging out with them and being home when he knew she was coming over, and meeting with her at her locker every morning. She desperately wanted to tell Emma, they would make such a cute couple, and she didn't know why she had never tried to set them up earlier.

Natalie roiled back over on to her stomach and attempted to finish her homework but her thoughts kept wondering to Nate Fisher. The past couple of days he seamed really distant but she didn't know what would be causing it. But that thought quickly left her head and was replaced with daydreams of her and Nate going on a double date with Emma and Ben.

This is the perfect set up Natalie thought then me and my best friend will be sister in laws and be together forever.

At eleven Natalie turned off her light and went to sleep praying that Emma liked Ben back and that Nate would wise up and ask her out soon.

**Hi guys so I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! I have a lot of stuff going on right now but I'm going to do my best to get the chapter up as fast as i can**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

It was finally Friday night and Emma Fisher was ecstatic. Both her parents and the Harrington adults were going away for the weekend and that could mean only one thing: it was party time.

Emma was heading over to Natalie's early to help her set up some stuff, but mainly she just wanted to have some time with both Ben and Natalie before anyone else got there mainly her brothers. Ugh her brothers were such jerks, Ryan would spend all his time trying to subtlety hit on Natalie all the while flirting with girls who obviously couldn't see that he had fallen head over heals with Natalie, Emma prided herself on being the only one to figure out that he had a secret crush on her and he still didn't know that she knew but one day she was going to drop the bomb on him, as for Nate he would be off in a closet some where by the end of the night. She loved them both with all her heart and was grateful she was one of the people who got to see them for what they really were and not what everyone else saw, she had actually been lucky enough to see Nate cry when he was thirteen and their dog died. Sure she was sobbing herself that didn't matter what mattered was the next day when their friends asked about it he played the big macho card but she knew. But they drove her crazy and more then half the time she just wanted to throw something at them or at least give them a good kick with her cleats on (occasionally she was able to do that when they scrimmaged in there back yard she would purposely miss the ball and let out some of her frustration on one of her siblings shin guards).

As she pulled up into the drive way she saw Ben walking around the side of the house.

He hadn't seen her she could tell so she laid on the horn causing him to jump about a mile.

He looked at her and gave her a face that to some people would have sent them running but she could see in his eyes that he was only playing.

"Way to scare the shit out of one of the host's m's" Ben said when she had gotten out of her car and walked over to where he was standing

"Well the opportunity presented its self and you know I don't like to waste a good opportunity" Emma replied giving him a quick smirk.

"Ya, I've known you all of your life I should have known that by now" Ben said smiling back.

The Two of them started to walk into the house, Ben with his hands shoved into his pockets and Emma swinging her purse

"So" They both said at the same time

"You" Once again they talked simultaneously

"Emma you're here!" Natalie said as she ran over to her best friend " You can help me pick out tonight's music" she said as she drug Emma down the hall

"But I was talking to Ben" Emma said pulling herself out of Natalie's grip

" You can talk to Ben latter" Natalie said grabbing onto Emma's arm and pulling her along again as well as flashing Ben a wink over her shoulder. Ben glared back at her.

" Fine" Emma said giving into Natalie's tugging " I'll talk to you latter Ben"

"Ya talk to you latter" Ben called back.

Both Natalie and Emma could tell that something was bothering him so Emma turned around to look at him but she just saw his back walking back outside. The two of them walked upstairs and into Natalie's room.

Emma smiled when she walked in and looked around hardly anything had chanced since the two of them had spent a week over the summer when they were fifteen and both their parents were gone and they panted it a light shade of yellow. Emma could still remember the look on Mrs. Harrington's face when she came home. The three of them (Ben to for not stopping them) had been grounded for the rest of the summer and considering it was only the second week into summer vacation it was a long time. But it was one of the best summers of Emma's life. The punishment consisted of no going to the mall, no computer, no television and all three of their cell phones were taken away which basically cut them off from the rest of the world but they still had one another and they could come and go to one another's home's as often as they wanted. The three of them had become extremely close that summer, epically when they were left home alone for two weeks when both of their family's had gone to Cancun together for two weeks (something all three of them were extremely pissed about when they found out they would not be joining them, but Mrs. Harrington was merciless in her punishments epically when they did something involving her house). The three of them created their own Cancun in the back yard out by the pool where they would lay out in the sun all day drinking virgin strawberry daiquiri's, pina coldas, and margaritas. Then at night the three of them would watch a movie having cracked the code to the TV. When their family's came home the three of them were tanner then anyone in their family's much to Nate, and Ryan's disappointment. They went into sophomore year being glued at the hip, but only a few weeks in Ben started dating Libby and he fractured away from the group.

Emma frowned at this and Natalie noticed

"What's wrong Em?" she asked

" Nothing I was just remembering the summer before sophomore year" Emma said back

Natalie smiled "ya that was the best summer, but why were you frowning if you were thinking about that?"

Emma looked at her and then looked at the ground

" I was just thinking about after"

" What happened we went back to school" Natalie said puzzled

" Ya, and Ben started dating bitty bitchy Libby" Emma said calling her by the nickname the two of them had given her

"So, she's gone now" Natalie said still confused they had always had fun bashing that blond bimbo.

"That's not the point," Emma said

"Well what is the point?" Natalie asked

"Ben left us, he just walked away with out even knowing how I" Emma stopped herself realizing what she had almost said.

"Wait what" Natalie said now realizing what Emma was trying to say "What didn't he know Em?"

Shit she knows, Emma thought, I can't believe I was that careless, at least I've been able to hide it for two years.

"He didn't know that I had a huge crush on him" Emma wisped

Natalie's mouth dropped open " Do you still like him?" Natalie whisper asked trying to contain her excitement.

Emma looked at her and then slowly nodded her head

" OMG E, WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME" Natalie whisper yelled

"Because I didn't want you to know and you cant tell a soul!" Emma said her green eyes going hard as she looked at Natalie

"I swear, I wont tell anyone," Natalie said

"Good" Emma said letting out a breath "Now lets go through a party"

Emma walked out of the room and down the stairs

I cant believe I just told Natalie, Emma thought, It she tells anyone so help me

Natalie followed her out the door a smile playing on her lips things couldn't be working out better for her.

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while i was busy ill do my best to get the next chapter out faster. Review please let me know what you think, you can even write some ideas down too. To those who have reviewed my past chapters i heart you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ben had spent most of the night walking around making sure that everything was still intact and that nothing was broken. If something was damaged then half of the town would have two funerals to attend on Monday morning and their mother would be behind bars. He looked around at all the people who were in his home, he knew all of them and was friends with them on Facebook but he wondered if he really knew them, they didn't know the real him that's for sure. They saw the act he put on, although most of the traits he shared with them was him just more exaggerated. The only people who knew the real him were very limited and one of those people happened to be a green eyed blond haired girl, who he realized he was in love with.

Emma Fisher had been there with him his whole life. She was there when he and Natalie got their dogs when they were six, she was there when he saved his first goal as a varsity soccer player, she was the one who defended him when the school bully punched him giving him a black eye for defending some one else (the bully punched Emma to giving her a black eye as well), she was there for countless birthdays, and vacations. She had seen him happy, sad, excited, angry, frustrated, confused, and countless other emotions that he had gone through in his life. But to him she was always just a friend a sister even. But then over the summer everything changed. Sitting outside with her every night had changed their relationship. Suddenly he wanted to pound every guy into the ground who looked at her, he never used to feel that strongly about guys looking at her that was Nate and Ryan's job to keep and eye on her. Then one night while they were out on his balcony looking up at the stars he looked at her and his stomach dropped out and suddenly he knew that he liked her. As the summer went on they kept hanging out on the balcony sharing things that neither of them had told anyone before and he found himself falling for her fast. He didn't know why he didn't realize it before after all she was perfect for him.

"Hey Benny" a voice said behind him. Ben whipped around and stared at Emma Fisher.

"Hey m's" he said coolly

"Where are you sneaking off to?" she asked motioning to how he was walking upstairs

"Um well I just don't really feel like parting so I thought I would go and sit on my balcony and get some air and think for a while"

"Oh, care if I join you?" Emma asked

" Not at all" Ben said smiling and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs behind him.

He pulled her into his room and out the window on to the balcony.

Emma walked over to the balcony's stone railing turned around so she was facing him and leaned back on her elbows and gazed up and the stars. Ben just stared at her. The moonlight was reflecting off her hair causing it to shine. Ben inhaled sharply and leaned against the wall next to her.

God she's beautiful he thought to himself.

"So Benny why don't you feel like partying?" Emma asked breaking the silence

Ben looked at her

"It's not that I don't feel like partying it's just that I needed to get away from all those people and think for a second"

"What do you need to think about?" Emma asked

"How I just realized that hardly any of those people down there know the real me and that I put on an act everywhere I go" Ben said looking away from her towards the side.

Emma moved from her position against the wall and turned herself so she was facing the same way as him.

"Ben all those people do know you, they may not know all of you but you have shown a different part of who you are to every single person down there, I know its hard to try and please everyone so you show them different sides of yourself, but its still you" Emma put her hand on his face and turned his face so he was looking at her. " But there are some lucky people out there, like myself, who have been able to see the real you and we know that your doing your best to show yourself to everyone"

Emma's green eyes had locked on to his and he could feel himself getting lost in them.

"Emma there's something I need to tell you," he whispered

Emma looked at him

"Ok" she said but he could hear the curiosity in her voice

"Emma over the summer we spent a lot of time together and I" but Ben was cut off

"HEY HARRIONGTON WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" A boy named John yelled up at him from down below.

Emma turned her gaze away from Ben's and starred down at John while Ben glared at him.

"I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION AULT" Ben yelled back

"OH SORRY, WELL SOME OF US WERE WONDERING IF WE COULD GO SWMMING?" John yelled back

" AND YOU COULDN'T ASK SQUIRT THIS?" Ben yelled back getting frustrated

"COULDN'T FIND HER"

Emma giggled and sat down with her back against the wall

"FINE WHAT EVER" Ben yelled " JUST THE PEOPLE WHO GO IN HAVE TO HAVE SOME SORT OF CLOTHING ON NO SKINNY DIPPING!"

"COOL" John said as he ran back into the house announcing that the pool was open for business.

Ben looked down at Emma who was trying not to laugh and he sat down next to her

"So Benny what were you going to tell me before John interrupted you?" Emma asked her green eyes shining with laughter

Suddenly Ben was nervous, realization of what he was about to do hit him like a ton of bricks

"Emma what I was going to say is that I"

"Hey B and E, here you are I've been looking for you two" Ryan said clearly stumbling through the window; both Emma and Ben could tell he had one to many. He came over and sat down between them and then wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"Ryan, how many drinks have you had?" Emma asked her motherly instincts coming out

" I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm extremely wasted and… oh god" Ryan quickly stood up, leaned over the railing and threw up.

Both Ben and Emma jumped up to help him.

"Ryan, man you do this every time," Ben said once Ryan was done.

"Come on Ry, lets go lay down" Ben and Emma each grabbed one of Ryan's arms and helped him walk over to Ben's bed.

"Thanks Ben, I'm going to go and fine Nate so we can go" Emma said once she made sure Ryan was ok

"I'll help you" Ben said

Emma smiled at him

"Thanks" The two of them walked downstairs and Emma immediately spotted her brother sitting on a couch watching a movie with some girl on either side of him.

"Nate it's time to go" Emma said standing in front of him

"No way, I'm watching a movie with these lovely ladies" Nate said smiling cockily up at her

" Nathanial, we have one brother who's passed out up stairs and needs to get home, and since I was the only one of the three of us who drove here I say that its time to go" the girls sitting on either side of him snickered at her and Ben saw Emma glare at them

" Well Emma, I really don't want to leave right now I want to stay here," Nate said holding his ground trying to impress the girls who he was with

" Dude, Ry needs to get home and Emma's going to need help I think you should go with her" Ben added

"No, I really want to stay here" Nate said turning his eyes to Ben.

"Fine, stay here with your blond floozies" Emma said stomping off but after a few feet she turned around " Oh and Nate if your not back by six P.M tomorrow I'm going to tell mom about what's in your closet"

Nate turned white but didn't get up

"I'll be back before then," Nate said

"Good" Emma said as she walked away and Ben followed her up the stairs

"What does Nate have in his closet?" He asked curious

Emma giggled to herself

" Nothing that I can tell you about, you wouldn't find it interesting but our mother would"

Ben looked at her now he wanted to know what was in his closet but she just looked at him smiled and winked.

When they reached his room they both looked at Ryan who was snoring loudly. Emma mumbled something under her breath

"What was that?" Ben asked

"I said he looks so innocent when he's passed out"

Ben laughed

" How should we move him?" Emma asked

The tried a few different ways but eventually they decided that each of them grabbing one of his arms and simi dragging him was the way to go. The drug Ryan out to Emma's car and put him in the back seat. Emma walked over to Ben.

"Well I guess I'm off, I'll call you when"

But Ben cut her off

"I'm coming with you" Emma looked at him quizzically "You wont be able to get him into your house alone we had enough trouble getting him out with there being two of us"

"Ok, hop in" Emma said as she started the car

Ben slid into the passenger seat and Emma rolled down the windows in the back so Ryan could get some fresh air. When the air hit Ryan's face he groaned and stuck his head out the window

"Ryan Christopher Fisher, if you though up in or on my car I will kill you, if you have to puke let me know and I will pull over, got that," Ryan moaned in response

It took them twenty minutes to make the normally five minute trip to the Fisher home due to the frequent stops for Ryan. The two of them got Ryan out of the car and up stairs to his bedroom, Emma forced him to drink two glasses of water and then striped him down to his boxers and laid him down in his bed where he immediate fell asleep.

Emma and Ben went downs stairs and into the kitchen where they got something to drink.

"You were really good with him M's" Ben said

"Thanks, that wasn't the first time, just the first time you haven't been sober enough to help" Emma said

Ben laughed

"So Benny do you want me to take you home or do you want to sleep in Nate's bed tonight?" Emma asked

"M's you look exhausted so I guess I just stay here" Ben replied

" No, its no problem if you want to go home I could take you"

"No, its fine I'll just stay here, I'm tired myself"

Emma smiled at him and rinsed out her glass

"Ok I guess if that's what you want, I do feel better that someone else is in the house and not just me just incase something happens with Ry and I need help, come on lets go check on him"

The two of them walked up stairs and into Ryan's room where he was still sleeping peacefully (if you call peacefully snoring like a chainsaw).

"Benny I think I'm going to stay in here tonight just incase he needs something" Emma said as she sat down on the floor with her back against the wall " You can go to Nate's or my room if you want I don't care"

Ben sat down next to her

"No M's I'm going to stay here with you, I don't want you to be alone with him just incase something happens"

"Thanks" Emma said and she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. They were silent for a few minutes but Ben broke the silence

"Emma do you remember what we were talking about when were out on the balcony?" Ben asked

"Mhum" Emma said sleepily into his shoulder

"Well I never got to finish and I though I would now" Ben said getting nervous but he knew that now was the best time to tell her how he felt.

"So" He paused trying to find the right words to tell her " Emma I want you to know that over the summer I developed feelings for you, not brotherly feelings… and what I'm trying to say is that I like you Emma, I like you a lot." Ben held his breath waiting for her response, but she said nothing. Ben's stomach sank.

"Emma did you hear me?" his whispered franticly. There was no reply. Ben's heart begin to race, he looked down at her and tilted her face so he could see her eyes, but her eye's were closed and she was breathing deeply.

_She's aslee,p_ Ben thought, _I just confessed that I liked her and she fell asleep before I could tell her_. Ben laughed nervously to himself. _I have the worst luck_. He took a deep breath and stood up. He bent down and scooped Emma up into his arms and carried her over to he couch Ryan had in his room. Ben laid down and then laid Emma down next to him so her head was resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her torso and got comfortable. Absentmindedly he stroked her hair as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys I didn't have much to do today so I wrote another chapter. I don't think that the next chapter will be out nearly as fast since the week is about to begin and I have school and such, but I'll do my best to have the next chapter up on Wednesday. I really like this chapter and I hope that you guys do as well. Review and let me know if you like it or make suggestions on what I could to to make this a better story. Thanks to every one who has reviewed i heart you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It was Tuesday afternoon and Emma had just finished running the worst soccer practice of her life. Being caption of the girl's varsity soccer team she needed to lead the girls in practice, and be able to focus. But her thoughts were elsewhere. It had been four days since she woken up in Ryan's room in Ben's arms.

*Flash back*

Emma rolled over uncomfortably, she had a huge kink in her neck and she couldn't get comfortable. She turned her head to the side and that's when she smelled it, his ACQUA DI GIO cologne. Her mind started racing as she recalled the nights events, talking on the balcony, being interrupted by a drunken Ryan, driving Ryan home and Ben accompanying her since Nate was being and ass and wouldn't go with her, putting Ryan to bed and then falling asleep on his shoulder while he was trying to tell her something. Emma then realized that she wasn't sitting on the floor; tentatively she opened her eyes and looked around. No she defiantly wasn't on the floor any more she was on the couch that Ryan had in his room, after a few seconds she quickly realized she wasn't alone on the couch. She took a deep breath Ben's cologne filling her nose; she lifted her head up off his chest and looked up at his face. He was still sound asleep, she smiled to herself, he looked so relaxed and peaceful, he also looked extremely cute, having not shaved yet he had a light amount of stubble running along his jaw, his lips were parted a little and he was making a soft snoring sound. It took all of her mental strength not to lean up and kiss him right then and there, so instead she giggled.

She felt his breathing change and he shifted, unconsciously pulling her tighter to him. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked down at her and shot her one of his lopsided grins that made he go week at the knees.

"Morning m's, how did you sleep?" he asked groggily

"Good how bout your self?" she said

"Good, I would have slept better if someone would have been quite and not been having conversations in her sleep" Ben said flirtatiously.

"Shut up you know I can't help that I talk in my sleep" Emma fired back at him

"Want to know what I can't help?" Ben asked her

"What?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes trying to figure out where he was going.

"This" Ben yelled. He then grabbed her around the waist and proceeded to tickle her sides

"Ben stop it" Emma yelled out through her laughter

"Never" Ben yelled back, as he flipped her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her. Emma kept trying to grab his hands to try and stop him " What do you think your doing?" Ben asked referring to her hands grabbing at his

"Nothing" Emma said in between each laugh

"Oh yes you are" Ben said " And that just wont do" he smiled at her and then grabbed both of her hands in his and pined them above her head with his hands.

Ben looked down at her and felt her squirming beneath him stop, and that she was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Emma looked up at him meeting his brown eyes with her green ones. Suddenly she felt Ben leaning down towards her his lips aiming for her own. Ben's eyes didn't leave hers and just as he was about to make contact Ryan groaned and mumbled something neither of them could make out but sounded very similar to I'm never drinking again and rolled over. Ben jumped off her and walked out the door saying that he was going to go get something to eat and then run home and that he'd talk to her latter.

*End flashback*

It hat been four days and he still hadn't called, texted, or spoken to her at school.

"Hey Earth to Em" Sam said waving her hand in front of Emma's face

"Ya, sorry, continue" Emma said coming out of her trance

"I was saying that you seem really out of it today" Sam said flashing her a smile " What's up?"

Emma took a deep breath _Does Sam really need to know what's going on with me? _ She thought to herself

"Nothing I'm just stressed about that English paper we have to write" Emma lied "I'm going to stay after and practice for a little while to get rid of some of the stress"

"Ok, if you need help, I'm only a call away" Sam said as she walked over to collect her things "I'll call you latter to night, see you latter Em"

"By Sam" Emma called to her retreating back.

Emma then turned around and began to kick her soccer ball around. With every kick becoming more intense then the one before pretending that the ball was Bens head. She continued dribbling the ball around the field until she couldn't run any more and collapsed in the center of the filed, her blond hair that had escaped from her braid sticking to her sweaty skin. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of Ben's weight as he leaned over her, and the way his smell was all around her. She inhaled deeply and suddenly realized that his smell was not only in her memory it was all around her. She opened her eyes and jumped a little when she saw him standing over her his eyes drilling in to hers. She inhaled sharply, with the sun streaming behind him making his dark hair shine; he looked positively gorgeous and once again is was all she could do to hold herself back from pressing her lips to his.

" Hey m's" he whispered still standing above her

" Hi" she said looking away from his gaze. _I'm mad at him remember_ she thought to herself.

Ben sat down next to her and she sat up but didn't look at him.

"So, how are you?" He asked his voice strained

Those four little words sent the anger that had been boiling inside her into over drive and suddenly she couldn't hold back any longer she stood up and just let it all out

"HOW AM I? HOW AM I? ARE YOU SEROUS? FIRST YOU WANT TO PLAY ALL BUDDY BUDDY WITH ME AND THEN YOU PRETEND LIKE A DON'T EXCIST! NO TEXTS, NO CALLS, NO NOTHING LIKE THE WHOLE SUMMER AND FRIDAY NIGHT AND SATERDAY MORNING MENT NOTHING TO YOU THAT I WAS JUST SOME GIRL YOU COULD PLAY WITH. WELL I'M DONE! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A BETTER PERSON THEN THAT TO LEAD A GIRL ON!"

Ben tried to speak but she didn't let him

"NO I'M DONE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A NICE GUY I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I FELL FOR IT I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THAT BENJAMAN WILLIUM HARRINGTON, I WOULD EXPECT NATE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, BUT NOT YOU, AND I CAN'T BELIVED THAT I LIKED YOU." With that Emma bent down grabbed her soccer ball and took off running across the field with tears running down her cheeks.

She didn't get very far before she felt him grab her hand and pulled her towards him"

"NO STOP LET ME GO I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO Y"

But she was unable to finish her sentence because Ben had pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds she let go of her soccer ball and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, and he put his hands on her hips deepening the kiss.

She was the one to pull away but she left her arms around his neck and he kept his hands on her hips.

"Wow" she whispered and then giggled to herself

"I know, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Ben said as he pressed his forehead to her own.

" I think I've wanted to do that longer then you" Emma said flirtatiously

" Oh ya and how do you know that" Ben asked with a smile on his face

"Because I've liked you longer" Emma responded in a matter of fact voice

Ben laughed

"Oh ya and how do you know that?"

"Because I started liking you right before you went out with Libby" Emma said making a face as she said Libby's name.

Ben looked at her

"Wow m's that was two years ago"

Emma pulled her forehead away from his and moved her face to the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply and nodded.

" So, you've liked me for more then two years but never said anything to me about it"

Emma removed her face from his neck and looked into his eyes

" What was I supposed to do, you were dating blondie, I wasn't about to confess my secret crush on you when she was in the picture."

"Emma she's been gone all summer why didn't you tell me then?" Ben asked

Emma took a deep breath

"I didn't tell you over the summer because we were having so much fun together and I didn't want to ruin what we had by involving my feelings if you didn't have them in return"

Ben laughed and Emma scowled at him and began to pull away

" I didn't tell you for the same reason" Ben said pulling her back to where she was.

Emma looked up into his eyes and smiled

"Well Benny I don't think that our feelings will get in the way at all". He smiled back at her and then he kissed her again.

Emma didn't know how long they stood on the field kissing it could have been seconds; it could have been hours all she knew was that she was making out with Ben Harrington in the middle of the soccer filed.

Suddenly her phone rang and they jumped apart. Emma dug thought her soccer bag looking for it.

"Hello?" she said

"Emma Marie Fisher where are you?" she heard her mother franticly asked

"I'm at the soccer filed sorry I, just stayed after to practice a little" she said back

"Ok that's fine, just next time call, when do you think you'll be home?" Claire asked her tone mellowing.

Emma looked at Ben who smiled at her and said

" Forty five minutes" She said and Ben smirked at her

"Ok dinners at 6:30 so no latter then that, Love you"

"Love you to Mom" Emma said and she hung up the phone tossed it quickly into her bag and looked a Ben.

"Now where were we?" She asked as she walked back over to him and stopped right in front of him

"I'd say right about here," he said and he pressed his lips to hers.

**Sorry guys I had stuff going on and was away from a computer from Tuesday night until this morning. I hope you like this chapter! Review please **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Natalie flew out of her bathroom. The ends of her hair still dripping, from the quick shower she had taken. She rushed into her room, threw on some cloths and quickly put her hair up into a messy bun. After applying some light makeup she rushed out of her room and downstiars. She was nearly late for the meeting with Abbi (thank god she schgwal little get togethers to be forty five minutes before school so she could have time to be filled in on everything and still have time to go and talk with her friends) and it had been all Ben's fault. He had been in her bathroom because the boy's bathroom was being redone and thus he had to shower in hers. He had taken his normal hour shower forgetting that She still needed to get ready and so there she was running into school her hair still wet and only a half assed job done on her makeup. She was beyond pissed and was ready to kill. All those who wondered in front of her took one look at her and then went securing out of her path. No one wanted to be the one to block her from were ever she was going, they all were also curious and relived when her eyes settled on them and then passed over them she was obviously looking for some one and they felt sorry for who ever was going to be on the end of that gaze. The last person to receive that gaze was Lauren Samuels in 9th grade and she wound up having to transfer school districts after Nat was done with her.

She scanned the hallways looking for Ben (she told Abbi that their meeting would have to be postponed) over the past few weeks he wasn't in his normal hangouts. She would come across him in random hallways, empty classrooms, and many other places that she didn't know he knew existed, such as the art room. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks thinking over the new and random places she found Ben. She only knew these places because she knew Emma would be there. All the places Ben was, were places Emma hung out in, the hallways were random for Ben but she had seen Emma in them loads of times, the empty classrooms Emma liked to be alone before tests and quizzes and she would go to the empty rooms to study, and she loved art and often times if Emma wasn't out talking with Sam and herself, Emma was in the art room working on some project or just chatting with the art teacher. As Natalie thought about this she changed the path she was on and went in the direction of the art room and the empty classrooms. Ben had never changed his habits for Libby and that was one of the reasons they broke up Natalie knew that, but then why would be living his friends to go and such around the places where he knew Emma might be if they weren't even going out._ Unless they are going out, _Natalie thought to herself. _No they couldn't be going out Emma would have told me for sure and Ben would have told me that everything worked out and that I gave him great advice._ But Natalie still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on between her best friend and her brother. Sure she knew that they liked one another and wanted them to get together. But they would have told her she was sure of it and as far as she knew nothing had been going on.

As Natalie was thinking this she passed by the art room and stopped dead. A laugh had come from inside, but not just any laugh Emma's laugh. Natalie knew that laugh anywhere and she was one hundred percent sure that Emma was on the other side of the closed door. The laughing stopped and Natalie stepped closer to the door.

"You are the worst person ever I swear" Natalie heard Emma say to someone who was in the room " Why would you do that now I have to wash my face" Natalie could tell that Emma was trying to sound pissed but she could hear the laughter in her voice. She heard Emma get up and walk over to what Natalie suspected to be the sinks and sure enough she heard water turn on

"Ya, well I think that it makes you look cute and that your not allowed to wash it off" Natalie inhaled it was defiantly Ben in there with her. She heard Ben walk in the same direction as Emma did and the water instantly stopped.

" Hey, I can make decisions for myself, and right now my desion is that I want this off my face" Natalie heard the water turn on again and she heard Emma laugh and Ben yell a little

" What was that for?" Ben asked

"Well if I'm going to be walking around with paint on my face you should have to walk around with paint on your arms"

" Oh that's not fair" She heard Ben laughing though, suddenly she heard so Emma screek

" Benjamin, I have paint on my face I don't need to be wet too" Natalie immediately knew what had happened Ben had splashed her with water. Ben just laughed.

"Oh ya" she heard Emma say Em's temper was rising she could tell, " Take that" and Natalie knew that Emma had splashed him back. Ben yelled and she heard him splash her back. The water fight went on for a few seconds when suddenly everything stopped, the talking, the laughing, and the giggling and was replaced by silence. Growing curious to what was happening Natalie opened the door.

Ben and Emma were kissing intensely, his hands were on her waist and her hands were running through his hair. They oboulsy hadn't heard her open the door.

Natalie cleared her thought, and they sprang apart and looked waded eyed towards the door to see who had caught them.

Natalie took in the seen in front of her, Emma's shirt had a bunch of water spots on it but was not extremely wet, and she had a huge smear of white paint on her cheek. Ben on the other hand was drenched, water was dripping from his hair and the green paint that was on his arms was running in with the screams of water running down his arms from his soaked tee shirt. After a few moments of silence Natalie was the one to speak

"So you two are together… how long?" She sounded pissed, but she wasn't pissed she could care less, this is what she wanted, well she was pissed why hadn't they told her.

Emma was the first to speech

"Oh Nat we wanted to tell you but we decided to keep it a secret, we didn't want anyone to know you know how relationships tend to crash and burn around here we wanted sometime to see if it would really work out, we were actually going to tell you this weekend went we Ben"

"Ya, we were" Ben said agreeing after Emma gave him a look.

" You still haven't answered my question" Natalie said sounding less pissed but still upset

" A month and a half" Ben said looking Natalie striate in the eye.

" A MONTH!" Natalie did her best but how could they hide this from her for so long especially Emma how could she keep this from her.

"Natalie," Emma said sensing that Natalie's temper was rising to a danger zone " You know that I have always told you that I don't like to rush into things and that goes for relationships to, I didn't want everyone to know as soon as it happened and I told Ben this and he said that he wouldn't tell anyone"

Natalie went to speak but Emma cut her off already knowing what Natalie was going to say.

"Yes I know your not everyone and that you're my best friend and that I trust you completely, but I knew that if I told you I would tell other people and before I knew it the whole school would know, I know your mad and that you have every right to but now you know right and you're the first to know, congrats!" Emma said with a smile.

Natalie looked at Emma her amber eyes boring into Emma's green, and after a few moments she felt the anger leaking out of her, she could understand how Emma felt, she had done the same thing in ninth grade when she had gone out with Jim Smith, they hadn't lasted very long and she was glad she hadn't told anyone.

"Oh you guys I'm so happy for you" Natalie said as she ran over to give Emma a hug but stopped when she remembered that they were wet "Em I would give you a hug but your wet, Ben you to, Emma when you told me that you liked him it was all I could do not to tell you that he liked you back"

"WHAT YOU KNEW HE LIKED ME AND DIDN'T TELL ME" Emma yelled

"Well when he first told me I was going to tell you but then he blackmailed me into secrecy"

"What did you use against her?" Emma asked looking up at Ben

Ben smirked " I said that if she told anyone I would tell the whole school about our trip to Disney World when we were six"

Emma's face screwed up as she thought back to when the Harrington's had gone to Disney and quickly realized what had happened and smiled

"That's dirty Benny" Emma said

"Well I didn't want my secret getting out now did I" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ya but it was a secret that I would want to know" Emma said as she tilted her head up and leaned in to kiss him.

"Umm PDA much" Natalie said just as their lips touched and they jumped apart.

"Sorry" They said at the same time

"Its ok just keep it in check when I'm around, but the bell is about to ring and Em I

But the bell cut her off.

"Shit I'm going to be late if I don't run, I'll see you two later" Emma said as she ran out the door, but she quickly came back and gave Ben a quick kiss and then sprinted out of the room not bothering to wipe the paint off her face. Ben watched her leave and had a small smile on his face the whole time

"You really like her don't you" Natalie said

Ben's eyes focused on his sister " Ya, I really do I just hope I don't mess it up"

Natalie smiled " Ben I'm sure everything will work out and knowing you, you will do everything you can to make it work."

"Thanks Nat" Ben said as walked out the door. "Oh and Squirt, if you tell anyone before Emma and I do, I will tell everyone about Disney World"

**Hey everyone I know its been awhile but the day after I updated last time my brother spilled a coke on my lab top :( sad times I know, but he killed it and I have been with out a computer since, but my parents were feeling bad and got me a new lab top for christmas!! and I had saved my story on to a jump drive and so heres the update sorry it took forever!! I hope you like this chapter, reviews are always welcome! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Ben was in the locker room gearing up for a soccer game. It was one of the biggest games of the year but he couldn't get Emma out of his head. Her laugh, her shiny vanilla smelling hair, and he could never forget her intense but beautiful green eyes that when he looked into them often felt himself getting lost in them. It had been a week since Natalie had found out about their relationship, and both he and Emma said that they felt like a tension that they had been feeling had been lifted, and as Ben looked back on the month he knew that he and Emma had been sneaking around a lot trying to find time to get together with out alerting Nat that they were seeing one another. The day that squirt had found them Ben had felt relief they could stop sneaking around, however Nat was the only one that new, there was still the problem of going public at school. Ben had seen the looks some of the girls had given Libby when they were dating and all of them sent a shiver down his spine, just thinking about those glares being sent in Emma's direction.

" Listen up, this is the biggest game of the season and if we don't win this game we wont make the playoffs." Coach J bellowed for all the boys to hear bringing Ben out of his thoughts. With that Coach J turned to leave " CAPTIONS" he bellowed signaling that it was time for Ryan, Nate and Ben to give the team there before game pep talk.

"So guys as coach said this is the biggest game of the whole season, if we don't win were done for the year, and I know I'm not ready to say good bye to soccer" Ryan said as he ran his hands through his blonde hair nervously

"Ya Ryan's right" Ben said unable to think of anything else to say his mind still on Emma.

" Gaze Ben original" Nate joked as he stood up on the wooden bench separating one set of lockers from another " Alright guys I know I haven't worked as hard as I did this season to get knocked out before play offs even start and I know I sure as hell don't want to end my senior year soccer season with a loss, right now there are collage scouts out there here to watch us, and if you play like shit then don't expect a full ride to school, I know I want to play in collage so tonight I'm going to play this game like it will be my last, and I think the rest of you should as well, you never know it could be." Everyone just stared at Nate normally he told a joke or made some smart-ass comment about the other team and their lack of balls to put it lightly. Never had he been serious in his pre game speech. He dropped down off the bench and began to walk towards the exit. Suddenly he stopped and called over his shoulder

" LETS GO KICK SOME SISSY ASS!"

The rest of the boys cheered and began to follow Nate out of the locker room and were momentary blinded by the lights and were defend as the sound of the crowed hit them when they walked out onto the field.

Ben searched the stands scanning for Emma, his eyes ran over tons of girls faces searching for the only one that mattered even though most of the girls were trying to get his attention, and all of them were secretly hoping that his eyes would rest on them and flash them his trademark grin. He finally found Emma standing in the very middle section, but in the very front row of the stands with Nat and Sam. His stomach gave a jolt when he realized she was wearing one of his old jerseys, but then he looked at Sam and saw that she was wearing Ryan's and that Nat was wearing Nate's. It didn't look obvious who would want to wear their brother's jersey. The each held a sign, but Ben couldn't see what it said it was turned away from him.

Natalie saw Ben staring at Emma and bumped her and looked at her and then pointed to Ben. Emma then in turn bumped Sam and pointed to Ben. All three of the girls looked at one another and then raised their signs above their heads and Ben had to hold in a laugh as he read them, they each had a whole bunch different quotes from the person who's jersey they were wearing and Ben knew that when ever he, Nate or Ryan saw them they would burst out laughing, not all of them were things they said anymore but what they had said in their childhood.

Emma smiled at him and gave him a grin, which he returned as he ran over to where Nate and Ryan were standing and pointed out the girls.

After a short time the whistle blew signaling that it was time to begin. Ben took his place in the goal and gave his ready signal to the ref. He was ready for one of the biggest games in his life to take place.

Ben had been playing a grate game so far, and the score was 1-0 with only five minutes left. The ball was all the way on the other end of the field and he decided to take his eyes off the game for a second to look at Emma. He saw her up in the stands smiling brightly at him and gave him a small wave. Suddenly the smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with a look of horror. Ben quickly focused his attention back to the game and his stomach gave a jolt, the ball was heading for the other side of the net and he had only a split second to react. He lunged and felt the ball hit his fingertips but it still managed to hit the back of the net. The visitor's stands irrupted in cheers while a course of boos and screams of disappointment came from where his friends were sitting. He stood up off the ground and lowered his head in defeat. How could he have been so stupid, he never should have looked at Emma, his attention should have been focused on the game the whole time, stupid stupid stupid. There was a whistle blast and the game started up again, and Ben made sure that his attention was focused on the ball the whole time.

With thirty seconds left to go he saw Nate sprinting up the field kicking the ball and dogging defenders. Five seconds left his foot came back and he let the ball fly towards the net. The buzzer sounded and Ben held his breath as he watched the ball sail though the air. Suddenly the ball hit the white goal post and bounced back. Again the visitor's side let out a cheer and a loud grown from the home side. Nate shook his head angrily and kicked angrily at the turf. Ben suddenly turned white it was going to come down to a shoot out and it was all coming down to him. He gulped and nodded his head at the ref saying he knew what was coming. The announcer came on and read out loud the three players who would be participating in the shoot out. Nate would be going first. He lined up and then on the whistle kicked the ball as hard as he could. The opponent's goal jumped but was unable to get to the ball in time the stands irrupted in defining cheers. Ben took a breath and prepared as number 11 took his mark. He saw him pull his leg back and Ben assumed that the ball was going to the right and he was prepared to go that way. The ball launched in the air and Ben jumped and came up short by about and inch. A loud boo fields the air. Ryan lined up and took his shot and easily made it into the upper left corner. Number 4 lined up and Ben took a breath he had to stop this ball. Instinctively he crouched down ready to spring. The Ball was in the air and Ben lunged suddenly he felt something hit his chest and bounce away, he had blocked it and the stands erupted with cheers and they being to flood the field they were moving on to the next level in the playoffs and now were only two games away from the state championship game.

He sanded the crowed for Emma she was the only person he wanted to see at the moment. As he walked though the crowed he nodded his head gratefully at all those wishing him congratulations and had to fight off hugs from a few of the girls. He was talking to one of the "fan girls" as Nate named them when he saw Emma she was hugging Nate and Ryan at the same time congratulating them.

" Oh ya, ok well I have to go see you later Sarah" Ben said not listing to what she was even saying as he walked away.

He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and her face broke out into a wide smile as soon as she saw him.

"Benny! You were amazing," She yelled as she though her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek suitably. Sarah glared at her from where she was standing and stalked off.

Ben pulled away and looked her right in the eyes and he leaned into kiss her not caring that they were right in front of her brothers he would deal with them and all the rest of the kids who were on the field, he figured why should he care what he thought about who he was dating. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back. After a second Ben pulled away and looked into the shocked faces of Nate and Ryan. He looked at them and flashed them a nervous smile. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**Hey everyone, I know that this is my worst by far. I don't really like this chapter, but let me know if you do and if you like the story! Reviews are always welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Emma was sitting on Nate's bed in a pair of one of her brothers old boxer shorts, and a ratty old tee shirt. Both Ryan and Nate were passing back and forth neither of them saying anything, but occasionally they would through her a glance and then they would shake their heads. Emma shifted uncomfortably and stole a glance over at Ben who was sitting in a chair directly across from her. He was sitting unbelievably still staring strait forward, almost as if he knew that any sudden movement would result in something bad. Emma giggled at this and both her brothers turned and faced her. Staring defiantly at them she spoke

"What?" she asked

"What, that's all you have to say for your self?" Nate said turning to face her. Emma could tell something was off in his voice but she couldn't tell what she had never heard this voice before.

" What should I have to say for myself?" Emma said

"Umm maybe you could start with sorry Ryan and Nate I didn't mean to go behind your back and DATE OUR BEST FRIEND with out telling us or asking permission" Ryan said.

Emma stood up her green eyes flashing with anger

"Oh so now I have to ask permission before I date someone is that it, well guess what I'm not your child I'm your sister and I don't have to tell you shit!" Emma yelled

"OH YES YOU DO, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW THIS MAKES US F" but Nate never got to finish

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME OUT TO BE THE BAD ONE TROPMING ALL OVER YOUR FEELINGS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES SOME GIRL THAT YOU HOOKED UP WITH HAS COME TO ME ASKING WHEN YOUR GOING TO CALL, AND THEN I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER WHEN SHE FINALIY REALIZES ITS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD I FEEL FOR HER BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" Ryan let out a laugh and Emma turned to him, he instantly stopped laughing.

" WHATS SO FUNNY MR. IM OH SO INTELAGANT. FOR SOME ONE SO SMART I SEEM TO HAVE TO SAVE YOUR ASS A LOT!"

"OH YA WHEN?" Ryan yelled back getting angry

"UMM HOW ABOUT EVERY TWO WEEKS WHEN YOU GET SO DRUNK THAT YOU CANT SEE STRAIT AND I HAVE TO MAKE SURE MOM AND DAD DON'T FIND OUT, OR ALL THOSE GIRLS YOU HAVE FOOLD WHEN YOU PULL OUT A BOOK, YOUR JUST AS BAD AS HIM!" Emma said pointing to Nate. " YOU BOTH MAKE ME SICK, FOR ONCE I'M NOT PLAYING THE SAINT THAT YOU TWO MAKE ME OUT TO BE, AND WHAT DO YOU DO YOU FLIP OUT! WELL I'M DONE ITHER YOU TWO GROW UP AND STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELVES OR I'M NEVER GOING TO HELP YOU OUT AGAIN." And with that Emma walked over to Ben and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair he was sitting in" Come one Ben were leaving" she said breathing heavily.

"But" Ben said looking at both Ryan and Nate with a hit of fear in his eyes, he knew he didn't want to cross them he knew what they were capable of when they put their brains together. Emma gave a sharp tug and he found himself following her out the door.

Both Nate and Ryan were left there standing, staring at the door that their baby sister and her boy friend just walked out. Letting out a deep breath Ryan sat down in the chair Ben had just vacated.

" I guess she does have a point," He said as he ran his fingers though his blond hair.

"What? Now you're siding with her!" Nate said turning to look at Ryan " She doesn't know what she's talking about, sure she might do that from time to time but that's just her filling her sisterly duties"

" Nate, I don't think all the stuff she does for us are her required sisterly duties like all the stuff with your random lovers she doesn't have to do that, most of the time she doesn't even know them, they just seek her out because they know that you and her talk and are hoping to have her say something about them to you, and I have to agree with her, you really need to learn how to keep it in your pants" Ryan said with a smile

" Aw shut up, and what about you, you get so trashed at every party you go to that Emma always has to take you home and then you become like her little patient until your fully functioning again, I think you should lay off the bottle"

" You know what, I really think that with out Emma out lives would be majorly different. You would have to watch out for old crazy girls coming out of the wood work and I would have to get though the weekend by myself with out mom or dad noticing, I think that all in all with her around we live a pretty good life" Ryan said

Nate just looked at him, but then slowly began to nod his head in agreement.

"Ya I guess your right, she's the best little sister we could have asked for, even when we were little she was always saving our asses like that one time we dropped water balloons full of vinegar and ketchup on Mrs. S and Em was the one who took the blame allowing us to go to the soccer tournament out in Cali that if we would have stepped up we wouldn't have gone, Mom would have made sure no matter what dad said" Nate said

" I think we owe her big time" Ryan said

"Agreed, now lets go find her so we can give her and Ben our blessing and make up for the fact that were a pair of asses to her" Nate said and he began to walk towards the door and out of the room.

Ryan got up out of the chair he was sitting in and began to follow Nate out. He didn't know what it was but he felt as though something in their relationship was changing and he hoped it was for the better.

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had a huge case of writers block :( Let me know what you think of this chapter. All reviews welcome. I heart you all for reading my story!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Natalie was walking through the English hallway with Emma, both of them making their way to their lockers at the end of the day. Emma was filling Natalie in on what had gone down between her and her brothers. But Natalie wasn't listing she was paying attention to the whispers that were fallowing them.

It was now school wide knowledge that Ben and Emma were dating and many of the girls, and even a good chunk of the guys, were very disappointed to hear this. The Female population however, was much more vocal about their disappointment and almost instantly rumors began to spread around the school.

"I heard that he's only dating her to make their parents happy, that he's been forced into it like some arranged marriage" Natalie rolled her eyes when she heard that one.

" I heard that she forced herself on him at a party and he was to drunk to say no and now she's pregnant" a small chuckle escaped Natalie's lips.

" I heard from Libby that he doesn't even like her" Natalie stopped dead when she heard Libby's name and noticed that Emma did the same " That he feels bad, cuz she hasn't had a boy friend in like ever but he's just using her as a cover so he and Libby could get back together, you know they only broke up cuz his parents made him end it"

The girl who was speaking had her back to both Natalie and Emma and didn't see them approaching her

" I mean, we all know that Ben and Libby were like the perfect couple right" The girls friends didn't answer they were to busy staring wide eyed at the expressions on Emma and Natalie's faces " Guys what's with you?" the girl repeated finally one of the girls answered her " Um Ash you might want to turn around". Ash turned around fully expecting to see one of her other friends but instead came face to face with both Emma and Natalie who didn't look to happy, her face instantly drained of color.

" Hey, Ashley who told you that again?" Natalie said and a sugary sweet voice that you knew was really anything but.

"Um Libby told me" Ashley whispered knowing that if she said one wrong thing she could kiss her social life goodbye.

"Oh really, and do you know if this is true?" Emma asked he voice just as sweet sounding as Natalie's (growing up they learned that if they sounded nice then they wouldn't get in trouble when in fights with their brothers, the boys now knew the calmer they sounded the more pissed they were and right now they would be running)

" No… I just figured that Libby and Ben used to go out so that they might be friends" If Ashley was going down she was going to take someone down with her.

"Well hate to break it to you but they don't even talk anymore, she begged him all summer to take her back and he refused. Now if you could tell me something where do you think our good friend Libby would be located right about now?" Emma asked her voice still sounding as if they were having a conversation about puppies.

"Um cheer practice, I think" Ashley stuttered she wanted to get out from under their intense gazes unscathed.

"Thanks, it's been good talking to you Ashley. Oh and if we hear anything about you spreading roomers involving my brother and Emma again you'll never be able to show your face again" Natalie called over her shoulder as she and Emma walked of to go and have a little chat with Libby.

"That bitch" Emma said once the other girls were out of earshot.

"I know, I knew she still wanted Ben but I didn't think that she would stoop to such low levels to get him back," Natalie said

"What actually happened between them?" Emma asked

"Well as far as I can figure out Ben finally wised up and saw what the rest of us saw a bitchey, demanding little imp who uses her boobs to get her way"  
Emma laughed

"Ya that sounds like her"

In no time they had reached the gym and saw Libby leading the other cheerleaders in stretches. He large chest almost popping out of the two tank tops she was wearing.

"Hey Libby Mind if we have a word?" Natalie yelled from the one side of the gym.

Libby's blond head turned towards them and her face broke out into a smile. And she walked over to them.

"What can I do for you?" She said looking up at Emma and Natalie who were both taller then her.

"Well Lib" Natalie started but Emma cut her off

"What the hell is your problem?" Emma said to far gone to even use her sweet voice.

"Excuse me?" Libby said looking confused but the look in her eyes told Emma and Natalie that she knew exactly what Emma was talking about.

" You know what I'm talking about" Emma spat " Why are you spreading rumors about me?"

Libby just smiled at her " Well their not rumors if some of its true, I mean my Benji would never fall for some giant like you, I just made up the rest so your feelings wouldn't be totally crushed, except for the part about Ben and I getting back together because that's going to happen"

"You Bitch, what sort of pathetic dream world do you live in that you think that Ben still has feelings for you? Because in the real world he dumped your pathetic ass to get away from you and all the craziness that goes along with you," Emma said her voice barely above a whisper. Natalie had taken a step back and was just watching the exchange between the two girls.

" My worlds more real then yours will ever be, even the school agrees with me other wise they wouldn't be talking about you. When we got together no one said anything bad about our relationship and most were shocked when they found out that we had split, they thought we were the perfect couple. Ben and I will be a couple again if it's the last thing I do." Libby said her smile gone her face serious and her eyes stony " "Have fun trying to prevent the inevitable ladies Ben still loves me he just needs to be reminded" And with that Libby walked away her blond braid swaying behind her.

Natalie just stared at Emma waiting for her to speak first. In truth she was a little afraid of her best friend she had never seen her so angry before not even when Ryan and Nate had ripped all the heads off her Barbie doll's and berried them in the back yard.

"I hate her" Emma said with a sigh and began to walk out of the gym towards the parking lot.

Natalie had to jog a few steps to catch up with her but then easily fell into step with her.

"Ben will never fall for her again, he's so far gone with you I don't think he would even notice her if she was topless right in front of him." Natalie said

" For real" Emma said grinning at her best friend she always knew how to make her feel better.

"For real, and if you need any proof look at your car" Natalie said pointing. Emma looked up and her face broke out into a smile: Ben was waiting for her.

He looked up and then waved at the two of them and shot Emma a smile.

"Hey Nat, can we not tell anyone about our encounter with Libby I want to be the one to tell Ben and I don't feel like doing it right now" Emma asked before she ran over to Ben.

"Ya no problem, just don't wait to long to tell Ben I have no clue how long Libby will wait before she puts what ever plan she's creating into action." Natalie said walking off in the direction of her car.

" Thanks Nat you're the best, I'll call you tonight" Emma yelled over her shoulder.

Natalie smiled to herself as she watched Ben give Emma a hello kiss before she unlocked the doors. Libby could never win him back he was so over her by the time he broke up with her. Wasn't he?

**I'm so so so so sorry! I know its been ages but I've had major writers block and didn't like how anything was coming out when I was writing it. I understand if you hate me. Let me know what you think. I love reviews good or bad so leave me a message!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

It had been a rough day for Ben and the only thing he could think of doing to relive stress (and avoid his parents) was to go running around the soccer field. He hadn't done well on a project that was worth a big chunk of his grade and if he didn't get an A on the next test he would only be able to pull a C in the class. He was fine with a C but his parents were another story, he knew his mom would start lecturing about getting into a good collage and his dad would point out that with bad grades he wouldn't get as good of athletic scholarship, the same things he had heard since he was fifteen.

Emma on the other hand had gotten an A on the same project, mainly because she did it early and spent time on it rather then do it the night before because you spent all your time hanging out with your girl friend who in the process of hanging out remind you about said project. Ben smiled to him self when he thought about the day he spent with Emma. He had stronger feelings for her then any other girl he had dated in the past and to be honest she scared the shit of him. He realized this during science class when the teacher was lecturing on something boring like mitosis he couldn't remember. He couldn't even concentrate on what the teacher was saying all he could think about was Emma. The way her hair blew behind her when she ran, the way she mouthed the words to movies she'd seen a million times, her smile everything. He felt like he could tell her anything and that's what scared him. He had never felt this open or unguarded with anyone not even Nat. No one had gotten, as far behind the wall he put up as Emma she knew most of his darkest secrets, and his desires. And yet she still liked him. She didn't judge him or think he was any less because of it. Ben knew that's why he really broke it off with Libby. He still had feelings for her when he broke it off but Ben felt like he was living a lie when he was with her becoming the person she wanted him to be rather then who he really was. Emma was freeing him from himself and Ben knew that if he ever lost her he would never be the same. Suddenly it dawned on him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He loved her.

"I love Emma Fisher" Ben whispered out loud to himself. He had never told anyone he loved them not even Libby.

" I love Emma Fisher," he said a little louder.

" I LOVE EMMA FISHERL!" He yelled

" Glad to know you feel some sort of emotion robot boy" a voice said from behind him.

Ben whipped around hart pounding he thought he was alone. But it was only Sam. She had a soccer ball tucked under hear arm, her hair was up in a messy bun, and her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

Ben had never felt as close to Sam as he had to Emma and her brothers, but they also hadn't grown up together, she didn't move to Westchester until fifth grade and by then the others were already siblings to him. Ben did like her and thought of her as a close friend but sometimes he felt uncomfortable around her, like she saw behind the mask when she wasn't supposed to, so he would instantly seal himself off from her to prevent her from entering his world uninvited.

"Sam what's wrong?" Ben asked cautiously he had never seen her cry, with out having some sort of physical damage to her.

" Nothing, I'm fine" Sam said looking up at the sky.

"Sam, I know we don't talk like this"

" Like what" Sam asked cutting Ben off.

" Like, about emotions and stuff" Ben replied " But I know something's wrong and your one of my good friends and besides you just heard me say that I loved Emma, one emotion for another?"

Sam half smiled at him but then her face turned stoney.

" I think Chris is cheating on me" she whispered just loud enough that Ben barely caught what she said.

"Oh I'm so Sorry Sam" Ben said some what uncomfortably; this Nat's job not his.

Sam just sat on the ground and held her head in her hands. Ben thinking this was his cue to leave was just about ready to take a step and give her some alone time, but she began to speak again

" Two years, we've been together two years and this is how he wants to treat me, no I'm better then that. Why Ben, why would he do this? He told me he loved me and that he always would" Ben looked at her and decided to sit down on the turf next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Sam, why do you think Chris is cheating on you?" Ben asked hesitantly.

Sam looked at him and took a deep breath

" He never calls, texts, or wants to hangout anymore. I try to talk to him in between classes and just seams distracted, and when we do hang out he texts the whole time and when I ask who he's talking to he gets all jumpy and nervous and then quickly says oh just one of the guys. It never used to be that way; he's so secretive all the time. I just feel it in my guy I don't have any "solid" proof"

Ben looked at her. Sam was one of the strongest people he knew and it was weird for him to see her like this, but he also knew from going through life himself that just because you have a tough exterior doesn't mean that your inside is.

"Sam I think if you have any doubts about Chris you should just ask him that's the only why your going to know the truth, if he says yes kick his ass and walk away if he says no still kick his ass and walk away, because it sounds like to me that he's getting ready to walk and its always better to be the dumper rather then the dumpie trust me I know from experience"

Sam just laughed and wiped away the stray tears that were running down her cheeks and stood up.

"Thanks Ben, this actually means a lot me, talking to you just don't tell anyone ok"

"Promise" Ben said " Also don't tell anyone about how I feel about Emma k"

"All right you got your self a deal, a secret for a secret"

Ben smiled at her. Sam bent down and grabbed the soccer ball.

"Well I guess I won't need this anymore, I was going to shoot around but you made me feel better then that ever could, see you around" She said as she walked away.

Ben watched her go feeling like the relationship between them had changed for the better.

**Ok I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I feel so bad but school picked up and this got put on a back burner. Let me know what you think all reviews are welcome. What do you think of Ben in this chapter good bad? He came out with a whole new side to him that just happened as I was writing. I will try to get another update faster next time I promise!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Halloween was a week and a half away and Natalie still had nothing planed and it was driving her absolutely insane. Normally she was on top of things (well when it came to her social life she was on top of things), but as of late she was distracted. First there was Emma and Ben. She loved them as a couple and didn't want them to break up but it was wired to come home and find your best friend making out with your brother and not over to see you. Weird that Emma no longer came to visit her locker in the morning or calling and texting her 24/7. Ben had become her number one go to person and Natalie wasn't totally ok with that. Second she was pretty sure Sam and Chris were on the rocks, but Sam hadn't said anything to her about it. Third Libby seemed to be popping up everywhere Ben was and Natalie was doing everything in her power to keep Libby away but she was persistent little bitch. Oh yeah and that pesky thing called school as well.

Natalie let out a sigh. She needed to come up with something good for the party. No one could up stage her. Not her senior year. Suddenly she heard a giggle. Natalie was jerked out of her thoughts instantly Emma was over.

Swiftly She got up out of her chair and walked down the hall to Ben's room where she knew the laugh had come from. The door was partially shut but she pushed it open with out knocking, knowing full well what would most likely be occurring on the other side of the door. When the door hit the wall with a bang Ben and Emma sprang apart instantly. Natalie knew it was one of Emma's fears to be caught by their mother. Ever since she experienced Mrs. Harrington's wrath when she was younger she had always been a bit skittish around he. Thus getting caught with her tongue inside her sons mouth was high on her list of never let happen ever! Let alone in her house. Natalie saw Emma visibly relax when she realized it was just Nat at the door.

" Hello Emma I didn't know you were here" Natalie said coolly. She didn't mean to come off like a bitch but suddenly she felt her anger building.

"Hey Nat, I didn't know you were home. Have you been working on the project for Mr. Hinkson?" Emma said smoothing out her shirt and getting up off Bens lap.

"Yeah I finished it last night, turned it in today. I want to get extra credit." Lies all lies she didn't have a clue what she was going to do yet, but for some reason she felt like she needed to be better then Emma for a moment.

"Oh that's nice you're lucky, I'm almost done though," Emma said smiling some what tightly. Ben shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he looked from girl to girl. He had never seen Emma and Natalie so touchy and defensive around one another. Not even after Emma pushed Natalie off the swing set when she was mad and Natalie ended up breaking her arm.

Natalie let out a breath she felt the tension in the room growing as all three of them sat in silence. Ben was shifty eyed in his seat eyeing each girl wearily he knew when both of them were upset and right now he could tell he was looking at the calm before the storm. He stood up looked at his twin and his girl friend he wouldn't be able to pick a side if a fight broke out and didn't want to be caught in the middle.

"Well I have to go get something to eat… So I'm just going to yeah," Ben said as he swiftly made his way out of the room knowing this was something the two of them needed to work out.

Natalie let out a sigh and looked at Emma who was looking right back at her, with a hard look on her face.

"Look Nat" Emma began but she never got to finish Natalie cut her off.

"DON'T LOOK NAT ME, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN GOING THOUGH?" Natalie asked

"What?" Emma asked clearly confused she really didn't have any idea what her best friend was talking about.

"DON'T WHAT ME. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW"

Emma took a step back and her knees hit the back of the bed but didn't sit down.

" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE WHEN YOU HAVE SO MUCH HOME WORK THAT YOU CAN'T GO? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO WALK IN ON YOUR BEST FRIEND MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BROTHER, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE YOU CAN'T TALK TO SOMEONE? DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT ITS LIKE TO COME HOME AND FIND OUT YOUR BEST FRIEND IS AT YOU'RE HOUSE AND YOU HAVE NO CLUE? Do you have any idea what its like to feel like your loosing your best friend? Natalie was crying as she whispered the last few words.

Natalie looked up at Emma and quickly wiped away her tears she hated showing weakness. But to her surprise Emma was crying as well.

"Oh Nat, I'm not leaving" Emma said as she rushed over to Natalie and wrapped her arms around her in a bone crushing hug.

"Nat, you're my best friend, and even though I'm dating your brother he could never ever replace you. There are things I could never talk with him about like I can with you. There are things I could never do with Ben that I could with you, and there are memories I've made with you that could never have made with him"

"Yeah like what?" Natalie asked

"Well do you remember that time that someone may have "accidently" dumped a whole thing of vinegar mixed with ketchup on Ben and my brothers?" Natalie laughed at the memory. " Is their any one else I could talk to about what is happening in my relationship? Nat you have always been there for me and I don't plan on going any where unless you want me to but my whole life has been shaped with you in it and with out you nothing would be the same"

Natalie looked up at Emma and started laughing " Aww Em's have you missed me?" Natalie asked teasingly.

"Of corse I've missed you do you think I could talk about hot guys with Ben? Please he would go out and beat their ass".

The two girls hugged both laughing.

"Wow that was fast" Both girls looked at the door where Ben was standing holding a Gatorade in his hand. He knew that t fights with Natalie could last for hour's even days.

The two girls just looked at one another and smiled.

"So Nat do you really have that project done?" Emma asked with a smile

"God no, I haven't even started. I've been trying to think of a theme for the Halloween party" Natalie said laughing.

"What" Emma and Ben both said at the same time. "You don't have a theme yet normally your so on top of things."

"Well as of late I've been missing my partner in crime"

Emma grinned sheepishly and looked at the floor.

"Yeah I feel really bad about that I promise to spend more time with you, but I think I have an idea for the party if you want to hear my idea"

"Go ahead, I don't have even come up with anything good" Natalie said thrilled that Emma was back.

Emma grinned wickedly.

" I think we should do a Masquerade"

"What so everyone has to show up in a mask?" Ben asked

" No, everyone has to show up wearing green, of corse everyone will be wearing masks Ben" Emma said teasingly.

"Sorry I was just making sure" Ben said a bit sheepishly his cheeks turning a little pink.

Emma looked at Natalie

"So Nat what do you think?" Emma asked

"I think… we need to go out looking for the most bad ass masks we can find" Natalie said smiling. She really did like the idea of a Masquerade it just made everything so mysterious.

"Come one lets go plan," Emma said with a smile as she began to walk out the door but Ben caught her wrist.

"Hey I thought we were going to hang out?" He said with a frown. He was unaware of what had been the cause of the argument between them.

"Well I have been hanging out with you a lot recently I'm going to hang out with Natalie you can come and help us plan if you want? Emma said.

Ben frowned but nodded his head he knew it had been a few weeks since they had last hung out. He bent down and gave Emma a kiss and right as it started to heat up. Natalie cleared her throat breaking the couple apart for the second time that afternoon. Both Ben and Emma flashed a grin and Nat.  
"Well I'll call you later tonight, come on Nat we have planning to do" Emma said as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

Once Emma was out of ear shot Ben shot a look at Natalie

"What was all that about earlier?" He asked

"Nothing that you need to know about" Natalie said "Now move I have to go plan a sweet party with my best friend"

**Here you go guys sorry it took sooo long but I finally updated. Let me know what you think. What you like don't like and What you think I could fix. Love all of you who read my story and review! I'll try and do my best to update sooner next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Emma was beyond excited for the party that was to end all parties. She and Natalie had spent all week planning the masquerade party so that I would be the party of the century. She knew that if everything went well they would go down in Westchester High History.

Emma giggled to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. Carrying on their theme of dressing up as a group she, Natalie and Sam were all going as one of the Disney princesses, with a sexy twist of course. Natalie was going as Belle (she clamed that gold looked the best on her and she had the exact same shade of brown hair), Sam was going as Arial (When Natalie pointed out she didn't have red hair Sam informed her that was what wigs were for) and Emma was going as Cinderella. Emma felt that she got her costume down to a tee. She had put her blond hair in an up due with a few strands framing her face, on top of her hair rested a pale blue headband. She was wearing a pale blue dress that cut half way down her thighs, emphasizing her long lean legs, and had a deep v neckline. As for the glass slippers the weekend before she and the girls had found her 4-inch clear high heels. Around her neck she had a black necklace and diamond studs in her ears. To top it all off she had a pure white lace mask to wear. Normally she didn't dress this racy but she figured it was her senior year, that this was her last high school Halloween party and she wanted to go out with a bang.

There was a knock at the door that startled her causing her to jump.

"Come in" She called praying that it wasn't her father he would never let her leave the house looking like she did.

Nate poked his head in her doorway and his eyes grew wide his mouth dropping open.

"Jesus Emma are you planning on giving Ben a heart attack" Nate asked somewhat teasingly somewhat serious. Emma just stuck her tongue out at him and started laughing.

" Its Halloween Natie I can dress up however I want"

"Well I would prefer it if when you dressed up you were wearing clothes and not just scraps of material." He shot back at her. Emma just rolled her eyes. Nate never said anything when it was other girls dressed up like this, but because she was doing it suddenly he goes all big brother on her.

"Jeez Dad don't be such a party pooper". Emma said feeling the beginning of an argument coming on. Nate frowned he hated when she told him he was acting like their father. Nate was about to speak again when Ryan walked in

" Wow Emma who are you supposed to be, If your going to go as a play boy bunny aren't you supposed to have, like rabbit ears?"

" I'm Cinderella dickhead, and neither of you can tell me what I can and can't do, besides what are you two supposed to be?" She asked now noticing their costumes. Which consisted of green, what she guessed was tights or leggings she was unsure, a green wife beater, and what looked like a turtle shell on their backs.

"Were two of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," both boys said.

"Where are your masks, you know Nat wont let you in if your not wearing a mask" Emma asked

In unison they each pulled out a different colored bandana that they had cut holes into and were tying around their eyes. Emma laughed.

" I don't think that's what Nat meant by mask but whatever, ill let you two do what you want since I'm a good sibling not trying to control what the others wear" Emma said smiling at her older brothers.

" Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that next time you order me to change into something nice when were going out to dinner" Nate muttered under his breath. But Emma heard him and was getting ready to comment but she was interrupted.

" Guys you know that the longer we stand here and discuss who told who to do what we will never get to the party" Ryan said sensing a fight brewing between the two, he turned to leave and was quickly followed by his siblings.

Emma couldn't wait to get to Nat and Ben's. Things between her and Ben were going extremely well and she couldn't wait to see him in his Prince Charming costume, something he insisted upon so they could be matching and she could match Nat and Sam as well. She smiled just thinking about him.

They arrived before all the other guests, simply because it was a habit, normally one of them would be helping or hosting. When the door opened Emma gasped the whole house had been transformed into a Halloween wonderland. She didn't know how Natalie and Ben had been able to pull it off, after all their parents had only left for their party an hour ago. Just as she was investigating the pumpkins that had been stacked in a corner of the foyer she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She whorled around coming face to face with Ben. She watched as his eyes left hers and traveled her body down to her feet and back up again where he again locked eyes with her. She could have sworn there was a dark light in his eyes.

" You look absolutely beautiful, how did I end up with someone looking like you?" Ben asked. Emma giggled

" I ask my self the same question everyday" She replied flirtatiously.

" Oh really?" Ben asked taking two steps closer to her closing the gap that was between them.

" Mmmhmm" Emma said as she brushed his nose with hers. She kissed him quickly and then pulled away. " I have to say you clean up good though," She whispered into his ear. When she first saw him it took all of her being not to go over and kiss him. He just looked so handsome with his hair all gelled into place, wearing a tux that fit him in all the right places.

" Where's your mask?" Emma asked keeping her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

" Oh I left it up stairs, the party hasn't started yet so Squirt can't get on my case about it yet." Emma giggled at this as Ben placed a soft kiss on her lips. Slowly the kiss intensified as Ben backed Emma up into a wall. Her hands were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and he was trailing kisses down her neck when suddenly Ben was yanked back.

Startled he turned around to see who had pulled him and he paled just a bit. Both Ryan and Nate were staring at him with murderous looks in their eyes.

" Hey Benny Boy, as much as were all for you dating our baby sister we don't totally like seeing her get felt up in public" Ryan said

" So in other words when were around back off" Nate said in the same tone as Ryan. They didn't look too much a like physically but there were times when they were feeling the same emotion that they looked so a like it was scary, this was one of the few times.

" Ugh you to, Nate you can't say anything because I've seen you with your hand down some random's shirt plenty of times and Ryan just back off" Emma said in a sharp voice. " Come on Ben lets go get your mask" She grabbed his hand but before they could begin to go up stairs Natalie and Sam appeared at the top of the stairs.

" Oh good your all here" Natalie said smiling. Emma snuck a glance at her brothers. Both had their eyes glued on the two girls as they came down the stairs. Emma did think that they looked absolutely beautiful. Natalie was wearing a dress very similar to her own but it was a golden yellow with a ruffled skirt. Her hair was half pulled up while the rest was fell in soft curls around her shoulders. Sam looked so happy she was glowing. She was wearing a purple bra that she had glued sea shells on that she had painted purple, as for her tail she was wearing green leggings. Something's are meant to be improvised she said when she told them what she planed on doing about the fact that a tail would limit her movement. On her head sat the prettiest red wig. Like Emma they both had a white lace mask, although Natalie had glued sequins' to hers and Sam had green ribbon running around it. This way they were the same but still had their differences.

" Wow girls you look amazing" Ryan said unable to take his eyes off Natalie.

"Yeah totally" Nate said staring at Sam. Emma cleared her throat, instantly snapping them out of it.

"Girlies you look amazing" Emma said walking up and giving them each a hug, giving her brothers time refocus.

"Thanks Miss you look awesome too" Sam said smiling.

Breaking up with Chris was a good thing for her, Emma thought to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she looked so happy, or the last time Sam was there before a party started normally she just showed up with Chris, spent the whole time with him and then left when he left.

Emma was jerked out of her thoughts by Sam tugging on her arm.

"Come on Em, Nat has something planed".

Obediently Emma followed with the three boys following close behind as well. Nat lead them all into the kitchen, where all the refreshments for the night were being kept. Lined up on the counter were six shot glasses. They all stopped and formed a circle around the counter. Natalie grinned wickedly at them as she handed them each a glass, that was all ready filled with a clear liquid, the smell coming form it instantly tipped Emma off to the fact that it was vodka.

" Ladies and Gents" Natalie began " Tonight marks the first party that our little Sammy is attending single since I can't remember when, it also marks our last Halloween in West Chester, Lets make the most of it and have a kick ass time" She raised her glass in the air and the others followed suit clinking their glasses together.

Emma brought the glass to her lips and tilted her head back and dumped the entire contents of the glass into her mouth and then quickly swallowed. Retching slightly due to the taste she grabbed for the glass of cranberry juice that was sitting in front of her and quickly swallowed that as well. She looked around and caught eyes with Ben who was standing across from her and he shot her a quick dimpled lop sided smile that she loved so much. It flooded her with heat and she knew that the night was going to be amazing, one that she was never going to forget. Just then the doorbell rang signaling the parties beginning.

**I am so so so sorry. I know its been ages since I last updated and I feel horrible. I just got busy and then school let out and I had less time then before and I just never had time to write or thought about it. I have the next chapter planned out, it should be a good one a lot is going to happen. I know this is a filler chapter but theres so much thats going to go down in the next that i needed to set it up a little bet. Let me know what you think. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out asap. Thank you for sticking with this story as long as you have. It means a lot to me! Reviews make my day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok Guys bear with me. This chapter changes point of view half way through from Emma to Natalie.**

Chapter 14

**Emma's POV**

It was nearing Midnight and the party was in full swing, showing no signs of stopping any time soon. Emma was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at the crowed below her. She spied Natalie and Nate talking in the corner and rolled her eyes when Nate tucked a lock of hair behind Natalie's ear making her blush the tinniest bit. Not that Nate noticed. He was just being who he was and as many times as Emma explained how he couldn't lead every girl he came in contact with on, he couldn't help but be a notorious flirt.

She looked away and continued scanning the crowed pausing again when she saw Ryan and some blond girl. The blond was talking animatedly and kept throwing her head back and laughing at everything he said. Emma smirked to herself. It amazed her at how different her brothers truly were. Where's Nate couldn't help but flirt with anything that had boobs. On the other hand Ryan was totally oblivious and usually never picked up on the hints that a girl liked him until she told him or kissed him, and every time he was just as shocked that he never knew.

She saw the Ryan wasn't paying attention to the blond bimbo when she stopped talking obviously waiting for him to say something, but his attention was clearly elsewhere. Once the blond realized that he wasn't paying attention to her she snapped her fingers in front of his face drawing his attention back to her she then promptly told him off, using many profane gestures, the whole time his face was in a form of shock.

Emma shook her head and then the girl flung her drink in his face and that's when Emma got angry. Its not like he was dating the bitch so what in the world could he have done to deserve a drink in the face. Giving up her spot at the top of the stairs she knew she would have to look for Ben latter right now her brother needed her. Blondie was still screaming at Ryan when she had pushed her way through the growing crowed.

" Hey Blondie " Emma yelled when she was with in earshot. The girl whipped around and now that Emma was up close Blondie wasn't all the attractive. She had caked on so much makeup that her skin was orange. She had no idea who she was and her mask looked ridicules. Emma also toward over her with her heals.

Blondie turned around looking like she was appalled that someone would be addressing her in such a way.

"What do you want bitch, can't you see I'm busy" At the word bitch Ryan who had been sitting quietly the whole time Blondie was yelling at him was instantly in the fight now. No one called his sister a bitch, but Emma beat him to it as she fully emerged from the crowed so Blondie could see that she just called one of the most popular girls in school a bitch to her face and she just insulted one of the most popular boys sister, right in fount of him. Two big no no's in girl world.

Instantly she was like a fish out of water her mouth was opening and closing with no sound coming out.

" If I ever see you talking to ether of my brothers again, I will personally make sure you can never set foot at school again." Emma hissed getting her point across. Blondie finally managed to close her mouth and took off disappearing into the crowed, who pushed and heckled her.

Once the crowed had died down Emma looked at Ryan. Who like when Blondie was talking to him was looking off at someone or something on the other side of the room. Emma turned around and followed his gaze. It didn't take long before she found out whom he was staring at: Natalie. Emma should have known.

She grabbed Ryan's hand and began pulling him throw the crowed.

" What are you doing?" Ryan yelled trying to be heard over the music.

" We need to talk!" Emma yelled back. She drug him out of the main room the party was in and upstairs. Emma led the way into Natalie's room and closed the door blocking out the noise of the party below. Ryan sat down on Natalie's bed waiting for her to tell him what was going on. After a few seconds of having her back towards him she turned around inhaling deeply.

" I know you like her" Emma said keeping her tone light. She saw Ryan visibly stiffen but his face was one of he look of confusion. He appeared as though he didn't really know what she was talking about. But she knew he didn't want to let on that he knew exactly what she was talking about just incase she didn't really know. But was fishing for info. She knew him to well.

"Ry I know you like Natalie I have known for awhile." Emma said as she came over and sat down on the bed next to him. He just stared strait ahead fiddling with his hands.

Finally he spoke. " How long have you known, and how did you find out? Am I that obvious?" He asked

" Well I've known for a while, at lest since the spring fling dance last May." Ryan's eyes grew big " I found out through my own observations just watching you interact with her. I know you won like me saying this but you look at Nat the same way Dad looks at Mom. And no you're not obvious. Its things that are really subtle, like how she's always the last one you look at when we leave also you just seem to smile more when she's around." Emma was grinning at her brother when she finished.

Ryan was staring at her now his face blank and then he cracked a grin.

" How in the world are you so observant?" He asked pushing her on the shoulder somewhat throwing her off balance and knocking her over onto the bed.

" Um I grew up with you, 'what something's happening around me' boy and his partner in crime 'what just happened'. Out of the three of us someone had to pay attention to the details in order to keep you two in the loop. And I'm not super observant I just know how to read you and Nate better then you think I do" Emma said sitting back up and pushing Ryan back.

" How come we don't hang out as much as we used to Ry Ry?" She asked.

" I don't know, were getting older branching out form one another making friends with other people."

" Oh, right like that blond ho who threw her drink in your face. Who is she and what did you do to piss her off?"

" Oh that's Melissa she's in my home ec. class I never really talk to her all that much. Um I'm not totally sure what I did I think it had something to do with not paying attention to what she was saying cuz I was staring at Natalie. I mean have you seen her tonight she looks incredible, her legs just go on forever and"

Emma cut him off waving her hands

" Look Ry, I know you like her and all but I really don't need to know the details on what makes you tick for her, I mean she's my best friend"

Ryan smirked at her

" Now you know how Nate and I feel like every time we see you and Ben going all PDA in front of us."

"Point taken" Emma said laughing and standing up.

"I'm glad we able to have this heart to heart, but I do believe that there's a party down stairs and I have to go find my boy friend"

" You don't know where Ben is?" Ryan asked as he too stood up and they made their way over to the door

" No I haven't seen him since like right after we were doing those shots in the kitchen right before everyone showed up" Emma said omitting the half hour minute make out session they had in his room once there was enough people that no one would notice they were missing.

" Oh I saw him about an hour ago he was doing shots with some of the guys from the soccer team."

Emma paused and rolled her eyes Ben didn't drink all that often but when he did he drank until he passed out. As they made their way down the stairs Emma reached up to put her mask back on, but it wasn't there. She must have taken it off when… she was in Ben's room and never put it back on.

" Oh I must have left my mask up stairs I need to go get it" Emma said turning around to head up to Bens room.

" Ill come with you" Ryan said. Emma was about to say that she could get it herself and he could just go back to the party but decided not to.

" Ok it should just take a moment." She said as she continued up the stairs to Ben's room.

**Natalie's POV**

" Nate your so funny" Ashley 'I constantly have my boobs on display' R. said fawning over Nate.

" I know, isn't he." Ashley ' What your supposed to wear underwear when you wear a dress' M. said instantly agreeing with Ashley R.

Natalie rolled her eyes she couldn't stand them. They followed Nate around like little puppies constantly hanging on his every word. Nat couldn't believe he flirted with them, how could he want them when he could have some one as sophisticated as herself. Although right then she felt extremely stupid. Nate had just shared a story from their childhood and it wasn't one she liked having brought up. She couldn't believe he would tell about the time she ran down the street naked because she didn't want to wear a dress and wanted to wear a suit like Ben. She was three everyone does stupid things when they were three. And the way the Ashley's were looking at her made her skin curl. They now had an embarrassing story on her she wasn't as perfect as she liked to make herself out to be. But she just had to sit there and take it smiling the whole time pretending like it was one of the funniest things in the world. When really she just wanted to throw something. If it wasn't Nate who told the story they would have been dead, even Ben. But he just didn't know what he was doing and she had forgiven him for his mistake she would just have to talk to him about it later. But right then she just needed to get away from the mocking stairs of the bobsey twins.

" I'm going to get something to drink does anyone want something?" She asked sweetly.

" Ohh I'll have a Rum and diet Coke" one of the Ashley's said all chipper.

" Ok anyone else?" she said waiting for Nate to say something, but he wasn't paying attention he was looking over at some fight that was occurring by the TV.

She thought she saw Ryan and Emma over there a few minutes ago but then they had gone up stairs. As she walked away she completely forgot what Ashley had wanted she didn't plan on going back over there until the girls were gone. So she fixed herself a drink and chatted with some people.

A couple of minutes had passed before she decided to go and see if the coast was clear and she could return. Just her luck he was alone, for the first time in forever he was alone at a party. She smiled to herself and began to walk over. But then she saw Sam, she was bawling her eyes out and Natalie knew instantly that Chris was some how involved she had seen him wandering around and should have thrown him out when she had the chance. Sam's mascara was running down her face, her wig was cock eyed and she had taken off her mask, but she still looked beautiful. Natalie quickly set her drink down and was beginning to push her way through the crowed when she realized someone beat her too it.

Nate was standing there with Sam wrapped in his arms. He had taken off the wig and was softly stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder; his chin was resting on the top of her head. Natalie stopped in her tracks never taking her eyes off them. After what felt like hours they broke apart although not far enough in Natalie's opinion. Nate smiled down at Sam and wiped away a stray tear and offered her his hand gesturing for her to follow him. Sam looked down and took his hand. He pulled her along behind him and out of the room.

Natalie felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. Time slowed down as she made her way over to the coach and sat down. Nate didn't like her. All that flirting wasn't flirting flirting. It was Nate just being Nate, not Nate flirting because he was showing and interest in her. He clearly liked Sam, Natalie had never seen him look at any girl like that. Natalie had never felt so stupid in her life. She thought he liked her. She felt like such a fool.

Of course it would be Sam that he fell for though. Pretty, athletic, trash talking, queen Sam. If only Nate knew what she was really like and how she looked in the morning. Natalie smirked to herself at this, Sam was known for bad morning breath. Besides he was Nate Fisher total player Sam would have to be a total ho for Nate to notice her. But then Natalie's smile faltered Sam was one of her best friends and Natalie knew her better then almost anyone and Sam was a good girl she shouldn't be having these horrible jealous bitchy thoughts about her. She should be happy for her, besides no one knew about her crush on Nate. But that didn't make it hurt any less that the feelings for him wouldn't be reciprocated. Natalie decided that after everyone left she was going to go curl up in her room with a big tub of ice cream and eat her sorrows away, but for now she had to put on a strait face and suck it up.

Natalie was just about to get up and go find some one to dance with when she heard a shout from the hallway.

" MOVE MOVE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Natalie knew that voice: Emma. In a heartbeat she was up off the couch and pushing her way out the door. For the second time that night she saw one of her friends crying. Natalie cut across the hall and ran outside following Emma.

"EMMA! WHAT HAPPENED" Natalie yelled kicking her shoes to run faster to keep up with an already shoeless Emma. Emma made it all the way inside her car before Natalie caught up to her.

"Emma, what the hell happened?" Natalie asked again breathing heavily. Emma was crying so hard she was hiccupping. "Em calm down and tell me, just breathe and tell me what happened"

" He" hiccup " He, was kissing Ho bag" and then she was crying harder.

" Who was kissing Ho bag? Who's ho bag?" Natalie asked the alcohol in her system was making it harder for her to think.

" Ben was kissing" hiccup " Libby, look Nat I" hiccup " have to go, I'll call you tomorrow" Emma said still trying to breathe.

Natalie was stunned and backed away from the car allowing Emma to leave. Ben cheated on Emma. He kissed bitty bitchy Libby. She couldn't believe it there was no way that he would do that. Why would he pick the blond bimbo over Emma? He was so much happier with Emma.

She quickly rushed back inside since Emma came from up stairs that's where she went first. As she was climbing the steps she saw Ryan coming down. His hand was wrapped in ice.

"Where's Emma?" he asked his voice serious. His bandana mask was gone and his blond hair was on end from how many times he had run his hands threw it.

" Um she just left" Natalie said, " What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, well I kind of… punched your brother in the face"

"WHAT?" Natalie said

"Well Emma and I went to go get her mask she left in his room, don't ask me how it got in there I don't want to know" Ryan smirked at her and Natalie rolled her eyes. Even if he was smart Ryan was still a typical boy. " Anyway when we walked in he was lying on his bed kissing Libby. I don't know what happened next Emma was crying, I don't know where Libby went and Ben just looked… confused I guess, but once Emma started getting really upset instinct just took over so I ended up punching your brother, he's going to have a black eye. Sorry about that."

" Oh Ryan, its not your fault. In fact I'm going to go punch him to and then ask him what his problem is" Natalie went to continue going up the steps but Ryan caught her wrist, pulling her back.

"Well it would be kind of pointless now he's past out in bed, he was pretty drunk"

"Oh, well in that case you want to help me shut down the party?" Natalie asked

"Sure, I'll help" Ryan said smiling, but then his smile faded " But Emma took the car I have no way to get home"

" No problem you can stay here or I can give you a ride. I'm sure Nate can get one from someone else" Natalie said. Although she did feel a sting when she pictured Sam driving Nate home.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah its no problem you would do the same for me" Natalie said as they walked down the steps to go turn the music off.

As they walked down the steps the words from her toast echoed in her head. She wanted them all to have one of the best nights of their lives. Instead Emma and Ben were most likely going to be breaking up, She found out that Nate didn't like her, and Ryan punched her brother. None of which she could have predicted when the night started off. If she could do it all again she would start the night over again and none of this would have happened.

After driving Ryan home, it actually surprised her how funny he was, she had forgotten about his wicked since of humor over the years. Instead she just started seeing him as a shy hot nerd everyone else saw. Wait she froze did she just think of Ryan as hot? Shaking her head she went up stairs to check on her dumb ass of a brother.

She walked into his room and over to his bedside. Sure enough his right eye was black and blue, Ryan had given him a nice shiner. She sighed pulled the covers up around him and walked back out turning off the light. She sure hopped he had a good explanation for the mess he landed himself in.

**Ok guys i got this chapter up super fast! and I'm super proud of myself for doing it. I really hope you like it. I'm sorry if you hate it. but things will get better i promise. Let me know what you think! reviews make my day good or bad all feed back helps! **


End file.
